One-Shots - Rfem27
by Ator
Summary: Voici une série de one-shots sur mes deux victimes, euh... personnages préférés : Reborn et Tsuna (mais en fille) ! Rfem!27, TYL, Adult!Arcobaleno. Risques de spoil sur la fin du manga. Le résumé de chaque one-shot se trouve en début de chapitre.
1. OS n1 : Creepypasta

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano). ****Cependant, ce one-shot m'appartient.**

**Résumé** : Depuis quelques temps, Tsuna ne trouve plus le sommeil. Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

_**Creepypasta**_

Tout seul sous le ciel foncé, Reborn se promenait encore dans le jardin à l'arrière du manoir Vongola.

C'était le moment de la journée qu'il appréciait le plus : déjà, il n'y avait pas des gens qui tournaient près de lui. Aussi, il aimait davantage la nuit que le jour - un comble pour un utilisateur de la flamme du soleil de préférer l'astre lunaire que solaire - ; il y avait moins de visibilité la nuit, pouvant mieux le dissimuler dans le décor, parfait pour un tueur à gages tel que lui. Et en même temps que sa petite promenade nocturne, il vérifiait bien que les mafieux qui sont chargés de surveiller le moindre bruit et geste soient encore éveillés - gare à ceux qui ne l'étaient pas... -.

Cependant, la première nuit où il faisait réellement froid dehors, Reborn ne trouva pas raisonnable de s'éterniser dehors si c'était pour ensuite chopper un rhume ; il rentra donc plus tôt que d'habitude. En passant par le hall du manoir, il constata alors que Tsunayuki n'était pas encore couchée elle non plus. Elle portait une grosse robe de chambre blanche sur son pyjama, et elle était assise sur le canapé qui servait d'accueil, une tasse d'infusion chaude entre ses mains. Malgré l'heure tardive à être debout, elle semblait être terriblement fatiguée.

Les deux se regardèrent quelques instants avant de parler en même temps :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La Decima se mit à rire sous cape alors que le tueur à gages lâcha un soupir.

\- Je fais mon tour du jardin, comme d'habitude, répondit l'homme. Et toi ? T'attends de crever sur le canapé pour aller dans ton lit ou quoi ?

\- Je... j'arrive pas à dormir, c'est tout, se défendit la jeune femme.

Reborn acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'asseoir près d'elle sans se gêner. À proximité, il sentit l'odeur de camomille et de fleurs d'oranger, des plantes reconnues pour avoir des vertus apaisantes et qui favoriseraient le sommeil - mais apparemment, c'était sans effet sur Tsuna -.

\- Je me disais que tu manquais d'énergie pour ta paperasse, ces derniers temps... enfin, plus que d'habitude, quoi, rajouta-t-il sous le regard irrité de son élève. C'est peut-être parce que tu manques de sommeil, tout simplement.

\- T'es venue me faire des réprimandes ? voulut-elle savoir.

\- Pff... non, pas forcément. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? T'as trouvé un petit ami et t'as plus le temps de dormir ?

\- Si c'est pour faire que des remarques complètement débiles, tu peux partir te coucher, répondit-elle sans hausser la voix.

Elle avait maintenant l'habitude de ce genre d'humour - aussi noir que ses cheveux corbeaux - et elle s'énervait de moins en moins, même si ça arrivait de temps en temps à encore péter une durite.

Mais là, elle n'avait pas la force de s'énerver une nouvelle fois. Ni l'envie de se retrouver seule ; alors que le tueur à gages allait se lever, la Decima retenait doucement sa manche, sans avoir la force de le regarder dans les yeux. L'homme au fédora laissa un autre soupir s'échapper et s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le problème, alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ben... euh..., bégaya Tsunayuki.

\- Une boss n'hésite pas, Dame-Tsuna, rappela-t-il une énième fois.

\- Je cherche juste mes mots, c'est tout ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu... tu te rappelles de la nuit d'Halloween, il y a un mois ?

\- Bien sûr ; je n'ai pas encore l'Alzheimer.

\- Mais bon, t'étais pas là à ce moment-là : à un moment, on s'est mis à parler d'histoires effrayantes.

\- Rien de bien méchant jusqu'à maintenant. Il se passe quoi, après ? Il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat ? T'es partie chercher les bonbons comme tout bon enfant le ferait ? sourit-il sadiquement.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant, Reborn ! J'ai vingt-et-un ans, je te rappelle !

\- Mais huit ans d'âge mental, souffla-t-il avant Tsuna le frappe à l'épaule.

\- Bref, et on s'est mis à parler de « creepypasta »...

Reborn observait son élève : elle semblait réellement effrayée - ce qui le désespérait d'autant plus puisqu'il ne croyait absolument pas à ses légendes urbaines -.

\- Ouais, et alors ? questionna-t-il. Il y en a un qui t'es apparu soudainement sous tes yeux ?

\- Non non ! répondit Tsuna avant de prendre un air encore plus abattue et apeurée. Dis, Reborn... tu penses que les creepypasta existent vraiment, genre Slender-Man ou Jeff le tueur ?

L'homme au fédora se frotta les tympans, tellement le niveau d'absurdité était élevé. Il reprit son calme avec une longue inspiration et expiration avant de regarder Tsuna dans les yeux.

\- Tsuna... t'es dans un univers de mafieux, t'as eu comme professeur particulier le meilleur tueur à gages, t'as des gardiens aussi dingues les uns que les autres, t'as affronté des conditions les plus terribles, tu es même à la tête de la famille mafieuse la plus puissante au monde. Et tout ça pour dire que tu as tout de même peur d'histoires sur internet sans queue ni tête ?!

La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes, abasourdie, avant de se murmurer pour elle-même :

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a certains personnages qui n'ont pas de tête, affirma-t-elle. Cependant, il y en a quelques uns qui ont même une queue gigantesque et qui sèment la terreur partout où ils passent !

Reborn se frappa le front, totalement achevé par son élève. Il n'allait pas réussir à la convaincre que tout cela n'est que de la fiction.

\- Mais Tsuna... ce ne sont que des inventions : ça n'existe pas, tout ça ! s'emporta-t-il. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien parce que t'as l'impression qu'il y en a un qui va te sauter dessus !

\- Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! s'emballa-t-elle. Je te dis que si j'ai du mal à m'endormir, c'est parce que j'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars sur ça depuis un mois et que j'arrive jamais à me rendormir avant trois heures du matin !

Les deux mafieux se défièrent du regard ; Reborn souleva un sourcil.

\- Trois heures du matin ? répéta-t-il. Comment ça se fait que je ne te vois pas, alors ?

\- J'en sais rien... peut-être parce que tu te couches tout le temps après trois heures, se calma Sawada.

Le tueur à gages haussa des épaules, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette remarque. Il était de nouveau parti pour se lever.

\- Bon, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça : on a de supers gardes qui surveillent le domaine, et il n'y a donc aucune raison que tout ce que tu rêves devienne réalité. Maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! réprimanda-t-elle, avant de rajouter avec une petite voix. J'ai peur, j'ai pas envie d'être seule.

\- Sans moi, tu serais restée seule, ici.

\- Oui, mais je vois parfois des gardes qui passent pour patrouiller et ça me rassure.

Cependant, même si elle se sentait plus rassurée ici que dans sa chambre, c'était aussi comme ça qu'elle ne dormait plus, n'étant alors pas dans un lit - et Reborn l'avait de suite compris -.

\- Bon... et si je reste avec toi dans ta chambre, t'auras plus peur ? proposa-t-il.

\- Pas... pas question ! rougit Tsunayuki.

\- Alors, dans la mienne ?

\- Encore moins ! Si je refuse d'aller dans la mienne, c'est quasiment impossible que j'aille dans la tienne !

Reborn soupira d'exaspération avant de se lever de nouveau.

\- Alors reste ici avec tes petits gardes. Moi, j'ai sommeil et je dois aller dormir.

\- Quoi ? Euh... non, attends !

L'homme se retourna vers la jeune femme ; elle le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu. Antérieurement, cela lui fit mal de la voir dans cet état, mais il n'en fit rien paraître à l'extérieur : il lui montra même le plus joli sourire narquois qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Quoi, tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

\- Euh... s'il-te-plaît, confia-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle se mit à rougir de plus belle ; avouer de telles choses, c'était concrètement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. C'était bien parti pour qu'il se foute d'elle au moins pendant une semaine.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ; je me moquerai de toi par biens d'autres façons.

\- Hé ! Ne lis pas dans ma tête !

Pour simple réponse, Reborn accentue son sourire, ce qui embarrassa davantage la jeune femme. L'homme au fédora se plaça de nouveau à côté de son élève. Ensuite, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la pièce. Timidement, Tsuna s'approcha lentement de Reborn avant de se poser délicatement contre lui. Inévitablement elle s'attendait qu'il réagisse de suite, mais elle ne pensait pas comme ça : il enroula un bras autour d'elle pour la garder contre lui, puis posa sa tête sur la sienne - étant plus grand qu'elle, c'était un excellent appui-tête -, dont celle-ci n'atteignait uniquement l'épaule de l'homme au fédora. Elle n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement et se raidit sur place. Mais finalement, elle se détendit et arriva même à légèrement sourire.

\- Euh... merci, murmura-t-elle.

\- Buona notte, répondit en retour Reborn avant qu'il s'endorme de suite.

D'ailleurs, Tsunayuki n'allait pas tarder, elle non plus.

_ Le lendemain..._

Dans la matinée, Tsuna fut brusquement réveillée lorsque quelqu'un la secoua comme un malade. Mais elle ne ressentit pas forcément d'hostilité ou de menace ; juste de l'inquiétude. En ouvrant un œil, elle comprit très vite cette sensation : c'était Gokudera qui angoissait et tentait de la réveiller - enfin, il réussit plutôt bien son coup car personne au monde ne pouvait se rendormir après ça -. À côté d'elle, Reborn parlait avec Yamamoto qui lui apportait du café.

\- Jūdaime ! interpella Hayato. Tu vas bien ?!

\- Ben... j'étais en train de dormir, donc ça va, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Ouf ! On a cru que t'étais possédée par un quelconque esprit malfaisant.

\- Euh... pardon ? Juste parce que je dormais ?

\- Non non, ça, ça allait, rassura Takeshi avec son plus beau sourire. Là où on avait un problème, c'était que, dans ton sommeil, tu serrais tellement fort Reborn que c'était impossible de le séparer de lui ! C'était très drôle.

\- Hein ? Drôle ? répéta le tueur à gages, déconcerté. Je n'aurais pas dit ça, moi.

\- Heeeiiinnn ?! paniqua la Decima. Vous n'avez vraiment pas réussi ?!

\- À un moment, Reborn a réussi, calma le gardien de la pluie, mais de suite après, tu as resserré.

\- Aaaaah ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! pleurnicha-t-elle.

\- Bon, maintenant, je vais pouvoir me préparer, s'exprima Reborn en s'étirant.

\- Je suis désoléééééeeee !

\- T'as intérêt à faire le double de paperasse, aujourd'hui, compris ?

Silencieusement, Tsuna acquiesça de la tête, tout en regardant son professeur s'en aller. Une longue journée allait commencé, mais cette fois, elle était un peu plus prête.

_ Ce soir-là..._

Reborn revenait un peu plus tôt de sa promenade nocturne, malgré lui : ce coup-là, il n'avait pu réveillé que deux mafieux, alors que d'habitude, ça tournait plus autour de cinq. Il ne s'était pas beaucoup amusé. Il maudit sur le coup ce stupide temps.

Mais quand il rentra dans le manoir, il retrouva Tsuna sur le canapé, comme hier soir, mais avec un petit sourire et de meilleure humeur en plus. Elle tapait rapidement sur une place libre du canapé, tout en fixant le tueur à gages. Celui-ci soupira d'exaspération. Il comprenait de suite où elle voulait en venir.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? désespéra-t-il ouvertement.

* * *

**Bon, voilà le premier one-shot. Moi, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de Rfem!27, pas vous ? XD**

**Ce coup-là, l'histoire était bien centrée sur Reborn et Tsuna, mais j'essayerai d'inclure un peu plus de personnages dans les prochains one-shots - en espérant tout de même que ça vous a plu ^^ -.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Et si vous avez même des idées de one-shot sur ce duo, je suis preneuse :D.**

**Sur ce, ciao ciao ~**


	2. OS n2 : Al Cafè Giusto

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano). ****Cependant, ce one-shot m'appartient.**

**Résumé **: La mission du jour : Reborn, Colonnello et Lal doivent arrêter un terroriste dans un endroit particulier...

* * *

_**Al cafè giusto**_

Vers la fin d'une journée, un jour d'été, Reborn, Colonnello et Lal se rendirent à Venise, la « cité flottante ». Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour faire les touristes - ils étaient déjà suffisamment venus ici pour faire la visite - : ils étaient en mission officielle pour les Vongola, ou le CEDEF pour certains. Ils devaient arrêtés un terroriste italien qui s'en prenait à des innocents et dans des endroits bombés pour faire un maximum de dégâts. Lorsque Tsunayuki et ses gardiens avaient mené des recherches sur lui, ils avaient découvert qu'il allait quotidiennement à une cafétéria mal fréquentée de la ville : le « Al Cafè Giusto ». Et d'après les calculs du tueur à gages, le terroriste allait aujourd'hui dans cette fameuse cafétéria.

Finalement, les trois mafieux arrivèrent devant le « Al Cafè Giusto ». Colonnello siffla d'étonnement en voyant la saleté qui recouvrait tout l'édifice.

\- Ben vous savez quoi ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'il aille là-dedans, kora ! déclara le blond.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très attirant... approuva Reborn. J'espère que le café est bon, au moins.

\- On est pas là pour faire des commentaires et se détendre, les gars ! rappela Lal en frappant sur le sommet du crâne de Colonnello. Je voudrai rentrer le plus vite possible ; donc on rentre là-dedans, on attrape l'autre malade, puis on rentre !

\- T'as pas besoin de raconter le plan ni ta vie, non plus... dit le tueur à gages en esquivant un coup de la femme sur la tête.

Dans cette ambiance, ils rentrèrent dans la cafétéria.

L'intérieur était plus attirant que l'extérieur ; la décoration était sobre et sombre, le volume sonore était étrangement bas et une odeur de cigarette régnait dans la salle : le stéréotype de l'ambiance mafiosi. Reborn souriait intérieurement en retrouvant un univers qu'il arrivait à se repérer facilement.

Mais là-dedans, il y eut une ravissante servante qui apportait une petite lueur dans cet univers sombre : elle avait un sourire adorable et s'adressait aux futurs clients avec gaieté :

\- Bonjour, madame et messieurs ! Bienvenue « Al Cafè Giusto » ! J'espère que...

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, choquée de voir à qui elle avait affaire.

Reborn, lui, se mit à rougir faiblement malgré lui - mais la faible luminosité de la pièce lui fit passer inaperçu -. Cependant,il resta tout de même gentleman : il souleva légèrement le rebord de son chapeau en guise de salutation.

\- Re-Reborn ?! Colonnello ?! Lal ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! paniqua à voix basse la servante.

\- Chaos Tsuna, salua l'ex-professeur avec le sourire. Cette tenue te va à ravir.

\- La... la ferme !

La Decima se tortilla sur elle-même, terriblement embarrassée que des connaissances la voient dans ces habits ridiculement moulante et affriolante. Elle portait une robe noire à manches courtes avec un tablier blanc par dessus avec des collants blancs qui galbait ses jambes : en gros, elle était déguisée en soubrette.

Elle se retint de faire une quelconque remarque avant d'amener ses clients à une table vide.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Je suis sensée d'abord vous prévenir, puis après vous venez ici. Pas avant !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon, kora ? remarqua Colonnello en haussant des épaules.

\- Ça change que si le terroriste vérifie qu'il n'y ait pas de tête connue, genre lui - elle indique du regard son ex-professeur -, qui rentre dans la cafétéria, là, c'est foutu ! répondit-elle en leur donnant la carte.

\- De toute façon, il viendra aujourd'hui d'ici une dizaine de minutes, prévit Reborn en replaçant son chapeau de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse plus voir ses yeux.

\- Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? Ça fait une semaine que je travaille ici, je n'ai remarqué aucun changement.

\- Allons allons... tu sous-estimes le meilleur tueur à gages au monde, _signorina_, insista bien l'homme au fédora. Va me faire un café au lieu de poser des questions : ne te détournes pas de ta boulot ~.

\- Très bien, _signore_, termina Sawada en s'en allant au comptoir.

Tsuna le fixa hautainement avant de se retourner et d'aller au comptoir faire la commande. Reborn la regarda préparer sa boisson - ou rougir lorsque son regard croisa le sien -, un petit sourire au lèvres.

\- Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait d'emprunter la tenue de Mama lorsqu'elle travaillait encore à la boulangerie : ça lui va comme un gant ~, sourit-il narquoisement.

À peine finit-il de dire la phrase qu'il reçut un coup sur la tête ; en se retournant, il vit que le coup venait de Lal. Il la regarda, confuse. Celle-ci haussa des épaules en réponse.

\- Désolée, mais je n'aime pas les mecs qui matent des filles : c'est dans ma nature, argumenta-t-elle.

Reborn resta interdit de stupéfaction ; il la fixait sans montrer d'émotions, mais intérieurement, il était réellement surpris.

\- Pardon ? Je ne la mate pas, pour info, contesta-t-il.

\- Ah, bon alors, t'appelles ça comment ? Tu l'épies sans vraiment te cacher ? Ou tu l'admires en train de travailler ? rectifia la femme, un doux rictus aux lèvres.

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit l'homme en prenant le même air qu'elle.

\- Hm... mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? demanda Tsunayuki lorsqu'elle fut à leur côté.

Les trois adultes se retournèrent vers elle en chœur : ils ne l'avaient absolument pas sentie venir ici ! Comme quoi, l'entraînement rude par lequel elle avait dû passer lui avait servi à quelque-chose... Elle déposa la tasse de café devant l'homme au fédora avant de le dévisager sans gêne : elle semblait tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette homme.

\- Hm ? Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda le concerné.

\- Eh bien... tu sembles un peu paniqué, antérieurement, répondit Sawada avec franchise. T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Hein ? Évidemment que ça va : d'où t'es arrivé à cette conclusion ?

\- Hm... mon intuition ?

Elle accompagna sa réponse d'un petit sourire attrayant. Intérieurement, Reborn sentit son cœur fondre. Cependant, de suite après, elle se mit légèrement à paniquer en se rappelant la présence de Colonnello et de Lal.

\- Mince ! Résultat, j'étais concentrée que sur Reborn et je ne vous ai même pas demandé ce que vous voulez... déclara-t-elle, gênée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tsuna, rassura la femme. Je ne commanderai rien ; je me régale déjà... rajouta-t-elle en fixant le hitman qui lâcha un grognement presque imperceptible en réponse.

\- Si tu peux me ramener le journal, ça sera super, kora ! demanda le blond.

La brune lui sourit et lui donna rapidement le papier avant de revenir à son comptoir - rester à parler trop longtemps avec des clients sensés « inconnus » pourrait se révéler suspect aux yeux des autres -.

Plus tard, la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois violemment : c'était un homme qui mesurait le double de la plupart des personnes et avait des cheveux blonds sales et gras. Il portait une tenue excentrique et trop voyante dans cet endroit, avec sa chemise à carreaux rouges qui lui était trop petite et son jean déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Cependant, malgré son air décontracté, les mafieux le fixèrent avec méfiance ; avec cette balafre sur le coin de sa bouche, c'était bien le terroriste qu'ils recherchaient !

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer, Tsuna alla jouer son rôle : elle se dirigea vers lui, sourire aux lèvres, le plus innocemment possible.

\- Bonjour monsieur ! Bienvenue « Al Cafè Giusto » ! J'espère que vous vous plairez ici !

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à un bon « Ta gueule ! » dans la tête, le terroriste se mit à siffler sans gêne en regardant la serveuse.

\- Eh ben ! T'es sacrément mignonne, ma poulette ~, complimenta-t-il avant d'élever fort la voix. Dis donc, le gérant, tes servantes sont toutes aussi bonnes ou pas ?!

Et il se mit à rire, trouvant la situation drôle. Tsunayuki se força de conserver son sourire sans avoir l'envie de lui envoyer un bon punch dans la tête et l'emmena à une table libre, proche de trois mafieux qui s'étaient faits discrets depuis l'arrivée de ce type. Du côté de Reborn, il pianotait du bout des doigts tout en buvant son café, se retenant de donner une bonne correction à l'homme balafré.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci venait de passer la commande qu'il faisait tout le temps : un café plus un beignet. La serveuse se retira discrètement et alla au comptoir remplir la demande. Derrière le journal, Colonnello et Lal observaient les moindres faits et gestes du terrorise ; il feuilletait les actualités, faisant des commentaires à voix basse à lui tout seul. Enfin, la servante revint vers le client et elle déposa sur la table le plateau avec la boisson et la nourriture. L'homme balafré posa deux pièces en pourboire puis commença à déguster : il but d'une traite le café avant de mâcher bouche ouverte la pâtisserie.

\- Eh ben, tout est bon, ici ! s'exclama-t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Tant mieux, alors ~, se réjouit Tsuna.

Malgré son air insouciant, intérieurement, elle trouvait cet homme de plus en plus immonde et rêvait de le faire taire au plus vite.

Pendant tout le temps de la dégustation, la jeune femme se trouvait près du terroriste. Lorsque celui-ci le constata en jetant un coup d'œil, il afficha un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu attends quelque-chose de moi, ma jolie ~ ? demanda-t-il en finissant son beignet.

\- Oh non ! Non, pas du tout... rassura la serveuse avec le sourire.

Au moment où elle s'attendait, elle sentit une vibration dans la poche de son tablier ; aussitôt, son visage angélique et souriant passa à un regard froid et sérieux : elle balança la chaise du terroriste sur le côté pour le faire tomber. L'homme balafré aurait pu réagir, mais tout son corps était habilement coincé entre sa chaise et une corde de chanvre épaisse que Sawada venait de mettre en un instant. Il atterrit lourdement sur le sol, sans défense face à la Decima qui approcha un couteau pointu de sa gorge : ça y est, la partie est terminée. Les ex-Arcobaleno regardaient la scène de leur place sans intervenir : Tsuna s'en sortait à merveille et il n'y avait aucunement besoin d'aide. Sur sa chaise, le terroriste tentait de se libérer, mais en vain ; en plus du couteau sous la carotide qui commençait à le faire saigner, il sentit ses forces partir sans aucune raison. Quand il jeta un regard vers la femme, celle-ci sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as bu un somnifère, Giorgio, déclara-t-elle froidement : tu vas t'endormir d'ici une minute.

\- Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! se plaignit-il immédiatement.

\- Ce que tu as fait ? Tu as fait sauter trois places italiennes avec des dynamites, tout ça pour tuer des innocents sans vergogne juste pour ton simple plaisir : voilà, ce que tu as fait !

Sous l'air sévère de Sawada, le terroriste eut soudainement un souvenir. Il se mit alors à sourire.

\- Oh... c'est donc toi, la Decima, de la famille Vongola ? se rappela-t-il. Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous voir ici.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on aura tout le temps de se voir par la suite : dans une prison fermée à double-clés.

\- Oui... enfin, peut-être...

Tsuna ne semblait pas comprendre, mais elle s'en moquait : de toute façon, ce type s'endormirait et la mission sera terminée.

Seulement, le sourire de Giorgio mit le doute à Reborn qui observait tout cela silencieusement - il trouvait ça louche qu'on puisse aimer se faire emprisonné sans moyen de s'en sortir -. Cependant, il remarqua alors dans la main du terroriste une grenade qu'il avait réussi à avoir en ayant accès aux poches de son pantalon : il venait d'enlever la goupille avec une seule main. Il allait être un kamikaze juste pour tuer Tsunayuki ! Aussitôt après l'avoir remarqué, le hitman se leva brusquement de sa chaise et posa son élève sur son épaule pour s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Colonnello et Lal ne tardèrent pas à partir d'ici non plus.

\- Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua Tsuna en tentant de se libérer de la prise de l'homme au fédora.

\- T'as pas remarqué qu'il avait une grenade dans la main ?! s'exclama Reborn en franchissant la porte de sortie. Bon sang ; remarque ce genre de choses, ça pourrait coûter ta vie, Dame-Tsuna !

\- Tout ce qu'on fait peut coûter notre vie, de toute façon !

\- Pas le temps de se chamailler, tous les deux ! arrêta Lal.

Deux secondes après être sortis du « Al Cafè Giusto », la grenade explosa et fit sauter le bâtiment. Le souffle de l'explosion projeta les mafieux dix mètres plus loin. La cafétéria brûlait et de la fumée épaisse s'envolait dans les cieux. Tsuna se releva péniblement avant de voir si tous les autres étaient indemnes : apparemment, c'était le cas. Reborn se redressa à son tour, semblant à la recherche de quelque-chose.

\- Tiens, t'aurais pas vu mon chapeau, par hasard ? voulut-il savoir.

\- Ici, montra-t-elle avant de déposer directement sur le cheveux du hitman. T'as failli le perdre quand tu m'as prise dans les bras ; heureusement que j'étais là.

\- Ah... merci.

\- C'est vachement cool, un peu d'adrénaline, kora ! se réjouit Colonnello en s'étirant comme s'il venait de faire un exercice banal.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça cool, contesta Lal en se dépoussiérant, il va avoir les pompiers qui vont arriver et il va falloir qu'on se bouge. Heureusement qu'on a rien laissé la-dedans...

\- Ah ! s'exclama Tsuna.

Elle se mit à paniquer et aller pour rentrer dans la cafétéria brûlée, mais Reborn la retint au dernier moment.

\- Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-il. T'as laissé quoi, à l'intérieur ? Tes gants ou ton casque X-Glover ?

\- Non, pas du tout je les ai là, indiqua-t-elle en sortant les objets de la poche de son tablier. Mais...

\- Mais ?

Elle commença à rougir, plus gênée qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer dans cette tenue ! s'indigna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire, les autres, en me voyant comme ça ?!

\- J'en sais rien... déclara Reborn en rougissant légèrement. Que tu es mignonne ?

\- Je m'en fous, je ne rentrerai pas au manoir dans cette tenue !

Elle se mit alors à se déshabiller sans gêne ; Colonnello saigna du nez, de suite frappée par Lal pour sa réaction. Reborn arrêta immédiatement son élève en bloquant ses mains avant qu'elle se désape trop.

\- Arrête un peu de faire qu'à ta tête, gronda-t-il, je te prête ma veste, si tu veux.

\- Merci Reborn, tu me sauves la vie, sourit Tsunayuki. Cependant, je dois d'abord enlever ses vêtements...

\- Mais ça suffit, un peu ?!

Pendant que les mafieux se disputaient, les deux autres les observaient.

\- Eh ben... ils font un sacré duo, ces deux-là, kora, déclara le blond en se bouchant les narines avec un mouchoir imbibé de sang.

\- En effet, sacré duo, approuva la femme avec le sourire. En tout cas, on ne s'ennuie pas, sans eux...

\- En effet, kora !

* * *

**Tadam ! Et voici le deuxième chapitre ! **

**Comme vous aurez pu remarquer, la publication sur cette histoire va être TOTALEMENT irrégulière, et je m'en excuse d'avance ^^'. Cependant, j'ai une idée pour le prochain one-shot et je suis en train de le travailler...**

**Il y a eu beaucoup de favoris, follows et commentaire sur ce premier chapitre, et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Donc merci beeeaaauucoup à **: Aliana lougia, arya19, Cosmos Asma, Crazy-iya, HarukaN, Lesmeal, mizuki akuma, Rydia16 et shadow. nao.

**Donc, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	3. OS n3 : Torture

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano). ****Cependant, ce one-shot m'appartient.**

**Résumé : **Un jour comme les autres, Tsuna se fait capturer par des mafieux qui emploient tous les moyens pour atteindre leur objectif... même la violence. Dans quel état vont-ils la retrouver ?

* * *

_**Torture**_

Noir.

Sombre.

Douleur.

Solitude.

Combien de temps elle se trouvait là ? Qui sait ? Tsunayuki a perdu la notion du temps depuis bien longtemps, depuis qu'on l'avait kidnappée sous les yeux de ses amis Gokudera et Yamamoto. Le coup a été assez bien monté contre eux pour que les mafieux réussissent leur coup sans aucune riposte sur le coup. Maintenant qu'ils avaient sous la main le parrain de la plus puissante famille mafieuse qui n'ait jamais existé, ils comptaient tirer profit de la jeune femme et lui faire avouer les secrets les mieux cachés des Vongola.

Après être malmenée à coup de couteaux, elle s'était retrouvée sur une chaise électrique, les poings liés et les yeux bandés. Peut-être était-ce un désavantage pour elle de ne rien voir pour ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait autour d'elle, mais au fond, Tsuna arrivait à percevoir son environnement avec son hyper-intuition : les murs de béton, les barreaux de fers, et quelques accessoires que ses ravisseurs affectionnaient tout particulièrement pendant ces moment-là. Malgré les entraînements de son ex-professeur auparavant, elle comprit enfin que ce qu'il faisait n'était absolument pas au même niveau que cette pratique - ça pouvait être comparé avec des caresses à côté de cette monstruosité -.

Cependant, ce que savait Tsuna de son côté, c'était que si elle les laissait avoir accès à tout cela, sa famille serait alors en danger : c'était inacceptable et elle ne leur avouerait donc jamais. C'était pour cela que ces kidnappeurs s'étaient mis à employer les moyens nécessaires pour la faire parler. Après être malmenée à coup de couteaux, elle s'était retrouvée sur une chaise électrique, les poings liés et les yeux bandés. Peut-être était-ce un désavantage pour elle de ne rien voir pour ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait autour d'elle, mais au fond, Tsuna arrivait à percevoir son environnement avec son hyper-intuition : les murs de béton, les barreaux de fers, et quelques accessoires que ses ravisseurs affectionnaient tout particulièrement pendant ces moment-là. Malgré les entraînements de son ex-professeur auparavant, elle comprit enfin que ce qu'il faisait n'était absolument pas au même niveau que cette pratique - ça pouvait être comparé avec des caresses à côté de cette monstruosité -. Cependant - et ce qu'elle savait très bien -, c'était que, malgré toutes les blessures et les douleurs qu'elle devait supporter, tout se passait dans sa tête : elle devait résister au niveau de son mental pour pouvoir s'en sortir avec le moins de dommages possibles. Elle s'imaginait alors tous les bons moments qu'elle avait vécu avec tous ses amis, tout en s'insufflant un peu d'espoir de pouvoir y revivre un jour.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine dans sa méditation, la porte en face d'elle s'ouvrit brutalement : grâce à son intuition elle reconnut un de ses agresseurs qui portait quelque chose dans sa main et qu'il fouettait par terre pour se dégourdir.

\- Bon, toujours pas envie de parler, ma jolie ? demanda-t-il avec un ton hautain.

Elle aurait bien pu lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais un bout d'adhésif lui permettait de ne sortir aucun mot de sa bouche. L'homme fit claquer une nouvelle fois son arme sur le sol avant de se lécher sa lèvre inférieure bruyamment - ce qui était excessivement dégoûtant pour la jeune femme -.

\- Tant pis… je devine que tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, ma jolie ~, se réjouit d'avance le tortionnaire.

_\- _Non mai, stronzo ! déclara une nouvelle voix derrière lui.

Tsunayuki entendit un bruit de coup de feu dans sa direction, mais elle devina avec facilité que la balle logeait en ce moment confortablement dans la cervelle de ce malade mental. Son hyper-intuition lui disait, qu'enfin, tout allait bien se passer et qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de s'inquiéter : elle sentit alors les larmes monter à ses yeux. Elle commença alors vraiment à pleurer quand elle put enfin bouger ses poignets et ses chevilles sans entrave, et lorsqu'elle vit que Reborn venait la libérer de ce cauchemar, sincèrement soucieux de son état. Elle le prit immédiatement dans ses bras quand elle le put : le tueur à gages la gardait alors contre lui, la rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Des flammes du soleil parcourait la peau de Tsuna pour la soigner la plus rapidement possible.

\- Tout va bien se passer, maintenant. Je te le promets, lui chuchota-t-il en boucle à son oreille pendant qu'elle se serrait davantage contre lui.

\- Hm hm ! rappela finalement Colonnello à la réalité en se grattant la gorge, commençant à être gêné de la scène autant que Skull. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on risque de tomber sur d'autres mafieux : c'est maintenant ou jamais, kora !

\- O.k, approuva Reborn avant de s'adresser au blond. Toi, tu vas t'occuper d'éclairer le terrain avant qu'on arrive ; toi, laquais, tu vas rester près de nous et bloquer des attaques s'il y en a.

\- Quooii ?! contesta Skull. Tu ne veux pas que je porte Tsuna-chan et que tu fasses le garde du corps ? Franchement, ça serait le plus astucieux et le mieux pour moi…

\- Le premier qui conteste mes ordres aura une balle entre les deux yeux, est-ce clair ?

\- Bon, on y va, kora ! déclara Colonnello en prenant le cascadeur par la peau du cou.

L'ex soldat du COMBUSIN s'écarta un peu du tueur à gages en entraînant avec lui l'ancien possesseur de la tétine violette. Celui-ci lâcha un petit cru de douleur quand le blond lui tira les oreilles.

\- Écoute un peu, au lieu de gémir pour un rien, kora, conseilla-t-il. Tu sais, Reborn n'est pas du genre à paniquer ou à laisser place à ses sentiments lors d'un mission ; cependant, lorsque c'est le cas, je te déconseille très fortement de le contredire, encore plus que d'habitude, parce qu'il pourrait te dézinguer en moins de deux, compris ?

\- Euh… o.k… affirma Skull d'un hochement de la tête.

Devant la confirmation du cascadeur, Colonnello s'autorisa de sourire narquoisement.

\- Et puis… c'est pas tous les jours qu'il soit si attentionné, ce gars-là, rajouta-t-il. Laisse lui le temps de rester avec son « élève ».

Il dit le dernier mot en signalant des crochets avec ses doigts. Skull regarda derrière-lui : Reborn portait Tsuna dans ses bras comme une princesse - il vous dirait que c'était pour que ça lui fasse le moins mal possible -. Malgré lui, l'ex-Arcobaleno des nuages se retint de rire de voir le meilleur tueur à gages faire preuve d'attention à l'égard de quelqu'un d'autre.

Celui-ci commença à sentir la fixation des deux autres et les foudroya du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, tous les deux, que je vienne vous mettre au correction ?! demanda-t-il.

\- Non non, j'y vais, kora ! répondit Colonnello.

\- Ouh là… t'es en train de sombrer dans le côté bienveillant de la force Reborn-sensei, déclara Skull avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes à cause d'une balle tirée sur lui.

Reborn soupira avant de ranger son arme. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Tsunayuki : celle-ci gigotait encore un peu dans ses bras, mais elle ne trouvait pas pour autant le sommeil. L'ex Arcobaleno du soleil activa un peu plus ses flammes.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'endormir Tsuna, conseilla-t-il.

\- Hm… fit Tsuna en réponse. Je vais être placée où, quand on rentrera ?

\- Sûrement dans la clinique : il te restera quand même des blessures que seul le temps les soignera.

\- Génial… j'adore cette salle, ironisa-t-elle. Je suis en train de penser que je préférai passer ma journée entière face à une colonne de papiers que de me retrouver là-dedans…

Sawada fit un peu la moue alors que son ex-professeur gloussa discrètement. Finalement, elle se redressa un peu en s'agrippant à la chemise du hitman.

\- Dis, Reborn… chuchota-t-elle de plus en plus à cause de la fatigue. Quand je me réveillerai, j'aimerai bien que tu sois la première personne que je voie… tu voudras bien ?

L'homme haussa un sourcil à la demande de la jeune femme. Cependant, en retour, il lui sourit - mais c'était un vrai sourire -.

\- Si tu veux, Tsuna, répondit-il. Maintenant, repose-toi, d'accord ?

\- Hm hm… acquiesça-t-elle de la tête.

Quand il ne sentit plus de tension sur sa chemise, il comprit que la Decima venait de s'endormir sur le coup. Il serra davantage sa prise avant d'enfin sortir de la salle. A l'extérieur, Colonnello et Skull semblaient rigoler pour on ne sait quelle raison.

\- Hé, Reborn… interpella le blond entre deux rires. Je rêve ou c'est Tsuna qui a fait le premier pas, kora ?

Le tueur à gages prit son caméléon dans ses mains, ses intentions quasiment clairs - il avait aussi une veine sur son front qui pouvait aider à comprendre -. Les deux autres préférèrent s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible comme deux gamins qui savaient qu'ils avaient fait la plus grosse erreur de leur vie.

...

Tsunayuki reprit connaissance quand elle entendit de légères bip sonores. Elle gigota légèrement dans son lit douillet avant de d'ouvrir un œil : elle ne reconnut pas l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrait l'autre ; elle comprit alors qu'elle se trouvait en ce moment dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras enveloppés dans des rubans de pansements - elle sentait que c'était idem pour ses jambes - avant de regarder autour d'elle : elle fut un surprise, mais surtout heureuse, lorsqu'elle constata que Reborn attendait qu'elle se réveille à côté d'elle, assis sur une chaise. Il redressa le bord de son chapeau pour mieux voir son élève.

\- Alors, on se réveille que maintenant ? remarqua-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Je… j'ai dormi combien d'heures ? demanda la Decima, perdue.

\- Combien d'heures ?

Et il se mit à pouffer de rire. Tsuna le fixa longtemps, encore plus embrouillée qu'auparavant.

\- Eh bien… je dirai que t'as dormi environ quarante-neuf heures, finit-il par répondre. Pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ?! Deux jours ?!

Sawada paniqua et allait pour se lever, mais Reborn posa sa main sur les draps pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.

\- Crois-moi ; deux jours, ce n'est pas long du tout, d'autant plus que tu n'as pas encore tout à fait récupérer, déclara-t-il. Alors reste au lit sans trop gigoter, compris ?

\- Euh… d'accord.

La jeune femme regarda de l'autre côté du lit : l'électrocardiogramme continuait d'émettre du son aussi régulièrement que ses battements de cœur. Elle fixa encore quelques instants cette machine avant de se retourner vers son ex-professeur.

\- Comment ça se fait que j'ai ce truc dans ma chambre ? questionna-t-elle. Et aussi, pourquoi je ne suis pas tout simplement dans l'infirmerie ?

\- Question psychologique : lorsqu'on a subit des traumatismes, c'est beaucoup mieux pour le souffrant de se retrouver dans un environnement auquel il se sent le mieux possible, expliqua le tueur à gages. Et comme j'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais pas des masses l'infirmerie.

\- Oh ! Euh… mer-merci beaucoup, alors…

\- De rien.

Elle détourna du regard avant d'observer en détail ses multiples pansements éparpillés partout, ne serait-ce que sur les bras d'abord. Elle serra les draps très fort contre ses doigts, sentant une vague de culpabilité venir en elle.

\- Je... je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, s'excusa-t-elle. Si j'avais eu la force pour me défendre avant qu'il me kidnappe, ou même, pour pouvoir m'échapper d'eux, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ça...

Elle entendit le tueur à gages soupirer à côté d'elle.

\- Tu sais, chacun d'entre nous a un regret, déclara-t-il en caressant le petit caméléon entre ses doigts. Yamamoto et Gokudera regrettent de ne rien avoir pu faire. Iemitsu se mord les doigts de ne pas avoir rajouté de gardes du corps pour te surveiller. De mon côté, si je t'avais plus entraîner en matière d'évasion, ou même si j'avais été là à ce moment-là...

\- Reborn…

Sawada se tourna les pouces tout en cogitant à ses paroles, se sentant encore plus attristée que les autres se sentent en partie coupable de ce qui lui ait arrivé... pourtant, ce n'est que de sa faute, à elle _seule_, non ? Soudain, Léon s'échappa des doigts du tueur pour se réfugier dans les mains de la Decima. Celle-ci rigola légèrement quand le caméléon se transforma en de multiples objets pour la faire changer d'idées.

\- De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour avoir des regrets, déclara Reborn qui surprit Tsunayuki. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est de se préparer pour que ça ne se reproduise plus. Par exemple, en renforçant ton entraînement...

\- Pff... je vais finir avec pleins de bleus de partout, se plaignit Tsuna.

\- J'irai mollo, promis.

Il eut tout de même un sourire au coin des lèvres qui continuait de faire inquiéter la jeune femme. Cependant, paradoxalement, elle se sentit un peu rassurée de son futur programme d'entraînement : elle se promit de faire de son mieux pour que plus personne ne puisse s'inquiéter pour elle.

Le tueur à gages leva la tête vers la porte. Son caméléon l'imita avant de s'installer sur le bord du chapeau. Quelques instants après, quelqu'un toqua.

\- Ça doit être tes gardiens, devina-t-il. Vu comment ils sont stressés pour un rien dès qu'il s'agit de toi, surtout Gokudera, ils n'ont pas dû réussir à dormir ces nuits.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est pour rien, pour une fois... murmura la Decima. Tu peux aller leur ouvrir, s'il te plaît ?

Reborn se leva avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il y eut une vague de quatre personnes qui entrèrent en même temps avant de tomber l'un sur l'autre : Gokudera en premier, puis Ryohei, après Yamamoto - qui n'arrêtait pas de rigoler - et enfin Lambo. Chrome enjamba la pile de garçons avant de rejoindre Tsuna ; les garçons ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même. En dehors de la chambre, Hibari jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur avant de partir. Pendant dix minutes, chacun enchaîna les questions et Sawada faisait de son mieux pour répondre et rassurer tout le monde. Finalement lorsque les gardiens furent rassurés, le groupe s'en alla pour la laisser se reposer. Yamamoto attendit que les autres partent avant d'aller voir Reborn qui était resté contre le mur pendant tout ce temps.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop dur, pour la secourir ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas plus que ça : je ne pense pas qu'ils s'attendaient à une réaction aussi rapide de notre part, répondit l'ex-Arcobaleno avec un haussement des épaules. On a été assez nombreux sans en avoir de trop.

\- Bon... et il y a des chances pour qu'ils reviennent se venger ?

\- Franchement ? Vu l'état où je les ai laissés, je crois qu'il ne peuvent plus rien faire, déclara-t-il avec un sourire froid.

\- Très bien, alors. Encore désolé et... merci.

Takeshi finit par s'en aller en saluant une dernière fois Tsuna et Reborn. Le tueur à gages le regarda partir avant de s'asseoir à nouveau à côté de son élève.

\- Eh ben, c'est bien le seul à poser les bonnes questions, ce Takeshi, sourit-il.

\- Euh... vous avez été combien, pour venir... me sauver ? demanda Tsunayuki timidement.

\- Trois. D'ailleurs, ça a fait un peu râler Iemitsu qui disait que c'était pas assez.

\- Tr-trois ?! Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas assez ! Et... c'étaient qui ?

\- Il y avait moi, Colonnello et stupide laquais.

\- Euh... original, comme choix pour former une équipe. Et vous l'avez formée comment ?

\- Ma façon de voir était d'agir au plus vite : je suis tombé sur ces deux-là en premier. Le laquais avait trop peur de refuser, et puis il t'apprécie bien, aussi ; peut-être que vous avez plus de points en commun que j'aurai douté...

_\- Hm... je me demande si je dois me sentir vexée ou si c'est Skull qui doit l'être..._ pensa Tsuna.

\- Et Colonnello disait avoir de la « compassion » ou je ne sais quelle connerie pour moi. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais tu dois être éclatée, non ? Tu devrais dormir maintenant.

\- Tu… tu t'en vas ?

Reborn s'était déjà levé et s'apprêter à sortir à son tour. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser - mais elle se fit plus mal qu'autre chose -.

\- Ben... tu vas dormir, donc à quoi ça sert que je reste ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Hm... à rien..., approuva la Decima en baissant sa tête. Pourtant... je...

Malgré elle, les images de sa capture lui revinrent en tête et elle fut soudainement saisie de terreur, et ce sentiment ne cessait de grandir lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle se retrouverait seule. Elle serra de nouveau la couverture tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Mais une autre main la força à lâcher : Reborn venait de s'asseoir de nouveau.

\- C'est bon, je reste ici, céda-t-il avec un soupir. Pas besoin de pleurer.

\- Je… désolée…

Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte, mais les larmes avaient coulé d'eux-mêmes. Elle s'essuya de suite les yeux, mais les larmes s'échappèrent de nouveau. Tout l'angoisse et le stress qu'elle avait partirent seulement maintenant et elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Dans un élan de compassion, Reborn la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Tout d'abord surprise, Tsuna eut ensuite un petit sourire : ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'être aussi attendrissant avec elle. Mais au fond, elle s'en moquait. Pour une fois, elle s'endormira en ayant pleinement le sentiment d'être en sécurité...

* * *

**Moi** : ...

**Reborn** : Trois mois...

**Tsuna** : ...sans aucune publication.

**Moi** : Je suis désoléeee ! T~T

**Reborn** : En plus, tu leur avais dit dans le chapitre précédent que t'étais déjà en train de le travailler...

**Moi** : Oui, mais j'avais trop de truc à côté - une autre fanfic, les devoirs... -

**Reborn** : Ben... fais attention, la prochaine fois.

**Moi** : Promis !

Merci à lobalunallena pour le nouveau favori et à Rydia16 pour le commentaire ^^. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien une petite réaction de nos héros là-dessus...

**Reborn** : J'attends le pire.

Commentaire : _Attend, se déshabillée en public c'est correct mais pas d'être en tenu de soubrette devant ses amis? x'D_

**Tsuna** *rougi* : Tu... tu ne comprends pas, Rydia16-san !

**Colonnello** *saigne du nez* : Bah, dans tous les cas, c'est pas particulièrement dérangeant, pas vrai, Reborn ?

**Reborn** : Eh ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, blondinet !

PAF !

**Lal** : Obsédé !

PAF !

**Moi** : Bon... on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui pour que Colonnello survive. Ciao ciao ~


	4. OS n4 : Tea Party

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano). ****Cependant, ce one-shot m'appartient.**

**Résumé** : Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a pris à Tsuna d'accepter l'invitation d'Uni ?! Maintenant, plus le choix : elle doit assumer une certaine chose qu'elle aurait préféré garder pour elle...

**Attention **(rien à craindre ; je préviens juste de l'apparition d'autres couples que le Rfem!27 XD) : léger ColLal ; 3387 ; 10001 ; 1896

* * *

_**Tea Party**_

Derrière sa pile de paperasse, Tsunayuki soupira. Elle commençait à abandonner sa lutte contre la montagne de papier qui régnait sur son bureau. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à la fenêtre : c'était maintenant l'été et ça lui donnait encore plus envie d'aller se baigner que de signer des papiers - sans intérêt pour elle -. Cependant, si elle quittait son poste, elle ne savait quelle punition lui donnerait le tueur à gages en retour, et son intuition l'invitait à ne pas le connaître. Mais quand même, elle aurait presque tout fait pour se trouver une excuse potable pour sortir…

En retour à sa prière, quelqu'un toqua. Pleins d'espoirs, Tsuna se leva pour ouvrir la porte : elle tomba alors sur sa sauveuse, Uni. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées dans le futur, elles étaient devenues amies et la Decima s'entendait aussi bien avec elle qu'avec Kyoko ou Haru. En ce moment, Uni portait une robe rose pâle sous une veste courte blanche.

\- Bonjour Tsuna-chan ! salua-t-elle. Tu vas bien ? Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

\- Oh non, le moins au monde ! assura Sawada avec le sourire. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Oui : de ta présence ~ !

Tsunayuki la regarda de plus en plus intensément : allait-elle sortir du cauchemar de la paperasse ?!

\- Oh… Et c'est à quel sujet ? demanda-t-elle en faisant un effort d'effacer toute trace d'excitation.

\- J'organise une partie de thé entre filles, sous les arbres, là-bas - elle pointa du doigt le jardin que voyait Tsuna par la fenêtre -. Tu voudras venir avec nous ? J'ai même acheté des gâteaux avec Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan.

Le vœu de Tsuna se réalisa encore plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré : autant elle se reposait, mais en plus avec ses copines ! Elle remercia silencieusement la chef des Millefiore avant d'accepter sa proposition.

\- Tant mieux ; j'ai hâte d'y être ! se réjouit Uni avant de s'en aller. Oh, et aussi : n'oublie pas de te changer ! Je veux dire… il fait très chaud dehors, et jamais on pourrait sortir avec une chemise et veste manches longues !

\- Ah, d'accord, acquiesça Tsuna. Mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : je vais t'aider à choisir ~, rassura Uni.

En la voyant sourire ainsi, la Decima eut l'impression que son amie avait préparé le thé juste pour lui choisir de nouveaux vêtements.

Pendant une demi-heure, Uni fouilla dans la garde-robe de Tsuna pour chercher des vêtements plus estivaux qu'une chemise longue et un pantacourt foncé. Tsunayuki aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'elle ne voulait pas se changer, mais elle n'osait pas l'interrompre alors qu'elle était à fond dedans. Finalement, elle lui trouva un tee-shirt sans bretelle blanc avec une jupe plissée orange. Après l'essayage, l'ex-Arcobaleno parut conquise de sa trouvaille, contrairement à Sawada qui ne se sentait pas à l'aise dedans et se tortillait.

\- Ça te va à merveille, Tsuna-chan ! approuva-t-elle.

\- Euh... hein ? rougit davantage Tsunayuki. Tu es sûre ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ça te met bien en valeur, comme ça ~.

\- De... hein ?!

\- Viens, allons rejoindre les autres !

Uni prit la main de son amie - qui aurait voulu se changer avant - et elles sortirent du manoir pour rejoindre les filles dans le jardin.

Le jardin était l'un des endroits les plus fréquentés à partir du printemps. Avec la taille qu'il faisait, Tsuna avait plus l'impression que c'était plusieurs terrains de foot réunis qu'à un véritable jardin. Il était partagé en deux parties : une était réservée aux plantations de fleurs avec une fontaine au centre, là où tous les amoureux s'étaient promenés au moins une fois main dans la main dans cet espace clos ; et dans l'autre partie il n'y avait rien de plus que des plaines vierges sur de petites collines. Au milieu de ces champs à perte de vue il y avait un unique arbre, et c'était étonnamment un cerisier : c'était le coin préféré de Tsunayuki. Et c'était là aussi qu'Uni avait préparé la partie de thé.

Au pied de l'arbre elle avait étalé une simple nappe avec des fleurs brodées dessus et un grand plateau où se trouvaient une théière avec ses verres. Ils étaient en porcelaine et des fleurs de lys étaient peintes dessus. À côté il y avaient aussi des sachets marrons en papier où la Decima voyait un bout de gâteau au chocolat sortir de l'emballage et qui fit grogner son ventre. Tout autour il y avait ses amies qui attendaient Tsuna et Uni : d'un côté c'étaient Kyoko et Haru, et de l'autre Chrome, Hana et même l'ex-Arcobaleno incomplète, Lal.

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour venir ici, Dame-Tsuna, soupira Lal alors que celle-ci voulut répliquer. On commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Oh ! Tsuna-chan ! s'exclama Kyoko. Tu es magnifique ! Tu nous l'as jamais montré, non ?

\- Hahi ! C'est vrai, Tsuna-san ! confirma Miura.

Tsunayuki détourna du regard, ses joues reprenant la teinte rougeâtre qu'elle avait eu auparavant.

Une fois que tout le monde était assis, elles commencèrent enfin la partie de thé entre copines : chacune prit une petite viennoiserie, la dégustant avec une tasse de thé chaud. Pendant la première heure, Tsuna profita pleinement de cet après-midi ensoleillé avec tout ce monde, autant par le thé à la camomille préparé par l'ex-Arcobaleno du ciel qui était délicieux que par les discussions qui étaient joyeuses et dynamiques. Comme les Millefiore venaient rarement au manoirs des Vongola, Uni profitait d'être là pour demander des nouvelles à tout le monde. Et ce fut lorsque Tsunayuki prit le dernier gâteau au chocolat que la discussion tourna au plus mal - pour elle -.

\- Bon ! Si vous allez tous bien, tant mieux ~, se réjouit Uni. Et au niveau de l'amour, comment ça va, Lal-san ?

\- Hm... bof, répondit-elle. Colonnello est encore un bébé dans son cerveau et ça lui arrive de balancer des idées idiotes. Il y a deux jours, il m'a demandé si on pouvait avoir un enfant ! Je ne crois pas qu'il saisisse de tout le boulot qu'il faudra que je fasse pendant neuf mois...

_\- Ils sont tout le temps en contradiction et changent trop souvent d'avis, ces deux-là_, désespéra Tsuna. _I peine deux semaines, c'était Lal qui voulait avoir un enfant et Colonnello qui refusait car il pensait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes ! Parfois, je me demande où ils ont mal..._

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lal-san ! Un jour, je suis sûre que vous serez tous les deux d'accord pour avoir un enfant ! Et toi, Hana-chan, tout se passe bien avec Ryohei ?

\- Eh ben... à ma stupéfaction, oui, approuva Kurokawa. On ne dirait pas, mais il peut se montrer vraiment très romantique et attendrissant, parfois... l'autre jour, il a recousu tous les pantalons qu'il avait déchiré ! Comme quoi, un homme peut tout aussi se montrer délicat.

_\- Qui aurait cru qu'Hana et Ryohei seraient un jour ensemble... « à l'extrême limite » ? _pensa Sawada. _Ils sont pourtant si différents : mais c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'aiment. Maintenant que j'y pense, après notre voyage dans le futur, Ryohei a commencé à être plus calme et plus sérieux devant Hana. C'est un miracle que celle-ci l'aime alors qu'elle trouvait que c'était le plus « singe » de nous tous. Quoique, elle a bien eu un faible pour Lambo du futur : alors tout est possible..._

\- Je suis heureuse que tout aille bien, alors. Et toi, Chrome-chan ?

Comme si elle ne s'était pas sentie concernée par la discussion jusqu'à maintenant, Dokuro paniqua soudainement quand on lui posa une telle question jusqu'à en lâcher son gâteau. Après l'avoir ramassé et essuyé, elle balbutia que tout allait bien et se referma encore plus sur elle-même.

_\- La pauvre... je comprends qu'elle soit gênée, elle qui est si timide... _sourit en compassion Tsuna. _Cependant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'était bien rapprochée de Hibari-san, alors tout va bien. Même si j'ai encore mal à la tête, rien que d'y penser, à cause de lui qui m'a surprise et m'a pourchassée dans tout le manoir..._

\- Et toi, Kyoko-chan ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as conquis le cœur ? demanda Uni avec douceur, mais aussi avec une curiosité bien dissimulée.

\- Hm ! approuva de la tête Sasagawa. C'est drôle que tu me poses la question, car on vient à peine de sortir ensemble !

\- Merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations ~ !

\- Hahi ! Mais tu me l'as pas dit, Kyoko-chan ! sursauta Haru.

\- Oh ! Et c'est qui ? questionna la Decima.

\- Hé hé ! Je vous le présenterai plus tard ~, répondit Kyoko. Mais tu le connais déjà, Tsuna-chan. Et toi aussi, Hana.

\- Oh... je crois avoir une idée, alors, déduit Kurokawa.

_\- Hm ? Quelqu'un que je connais ? _réfléchit Tsuna. _J'espère que ce n'est pas un gars de la mafia : elle qui est si innocente, ça me ferait mal de la voir avec un sale type..._

\- Et de ton côté, Haru-chan ? reprit l'ex-Arcobaleno du ciel.

\- Eh ben... j'avoue que je n'ai encore trouver mon prince charmant : mais un jour, il vendra, j'en suis sûre ~, espéra Miura. Et toi, Uni-chan ? Tu es toujours avec... Byakuran ? enchaîna-t-elle avec méfiance. C'est peut-être un peu maladroit de le dire comme ça, mais... je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser aux horreurs qu'il a fait.

\- Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, ce Byakuran ? demanda Hana.

Même si elle connaissait tout l'univers de la mafia, comme c'était la seule à n'être ni allée dans le futur, ni à voir des souvenirs de son moi futur, elle ne comprenait pas de quoi elles parlaient.

\- Euh... disons qu'il n'a pas fait de bonnes choses à un certain moment de sa vie, expliqua approximativement Tsunayuki avant de s'adresser à Haru. Tu sais, il a changé, maintenant : il n'est plus le même qu'auparavant.

\- Hahi ? Vraiment ?

Je comprends que tu sois si réticente, commença Uni, et je crois que c'est normal pour n'importe qui de douter encore de lui. Mais voilà : nous, les Cieux - elle regarda Sawada à ce moment-là -, nous englobons et acceptons tout. Et moi, je l'ai pardonné. Et puis, comme à dit Tsuna-chan, il a énormément changé : le seul défaut que je puisse lui relever, c'est qu'il met la moitié de l'argent dans des marshmallows !

\- Oh... tant mieux, alors, déclara simplement Haru. S'il a aussi changé que vous le dites, je veux bien le voir...

\- Tu le verras sûrement bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses ! Et toi, Tsuna-chan ?

La concernée redouta de ce moment. En fait, elle n'était avec personne, ce qui était déplorable pour le parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse, d'après Iemitsu. En vérité, malgré elle, elle pensait toujours à une certaine personne quand on lui demandait si elle aime quelqu'un, mais après réflexion et en songeant à la réaction de son père, il valait mieux qu'elle ne sorte avec personne qu'avec _cette_ personne.

\- Je... je n'aime personne... bredouilla-t-elle.

Cependant, tous les yeux continuaient de la fixer. Ça y est, elle était fichue. Elle n'était même pas foutue de mentir convenablement - mais avec l'ex-Arcobaleno qui était capable de voir l'avenir, la tâche était encore plus corsée -.

\- Allons allons, je vais te formuler autrement la question : comment ça se passe avec Oncle Reborn ~ ? s'amusa Uni.

...

…

\- HE-HEEEEIIIINNN ?! paniqua la Decima.

Les joues de Tsuna rougissent adorablement alors que l'image du tueur à gages lui revenait en tête. Autour d'elle, toutes les filles se mirent à rire ou à avoir un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Allons, Dame-Tsuna, tu n'étais pas toi-même au courant que t'étais amoureuse ? se moqua Lal.

\- Tu es drôlement gamine pour continuer à réagir ainsi, Sawada, soupira Hana.

\- Hahi ! Je vous trouve trop _cute_, ensemble ! On dirait déjà un couple ! dit Miura.

\- Mais... mais on n'a rien à voir avec un couple ! Et je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! s'écria Tsunayuki.

\- Enfin, Tsuna-chan ~, sourit la boss des Millefiore, on ne t'en veut pas d'être amoureuse : même, je serai très heureuse que mon oncle partage sa vie avec quelqu'un, surtout avec toi !

\- Mais oui ! assura Kyoko. Je suis assurée que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre !

\- Mais... puisque je vous dit que ne l'aime pas ! répéta la Decima. Et... et puis, comment est-ce qu'on pourrait être ensemble ? se calma-t-elle en détournant du regard. Il faudrait déjà qu'il m'aime, ce qui est impensable. Et aussi... comment on pourrait tout simplement être ensemble ? Je suis le parrain -_ contre mon gré_, se dit-elle - et... et il est le meilleur tueur à gages ! Comment vont réagir les autres ? Et papa, il va encore...

\- Stop ! arrêta brutalement Uni.

Elle posa son index sur les lèvres de Tsuna pour l'arrêter.

\- Tsuna, dans l'univers de la mafia, je pense dire qu'il y a tout de même un point positif à y être : c'est la liberté. Tu as plus de choix que n'importe quel citoyen, et même si tu dois prendre plus de décision que n'importe qui car tu es la Vongola Decima, n'oublie pas que tu es libre de choisir ce qui te semble bon. Alors ne te soucies pas de ce que les autres pensent : tu es libre d'aimer pleinement quelqu'un.

L'entendre parler rassura un peu Tsunayuki qui s'en voulut de s'être emballée ainsi. Après tout, elle avait raison : elle avait le droit d'aimer qui elle voulait. Mais quand même, elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait au bon Dieu pour être amoureuse de _lui_.

\- Tu vois, il n'y avait juste qu'un petit truc qui te chagrinait : mais maintenant, tu peux aller lui déclarer ta flamme et tout ce terminera bien, encouragea Uni.

\- Mais... ! Mais je vous répète que je ne l'aime pas ! s'emballa de nouveau Sawada.

\- Eh ben... je ne suis pas particulièrement étonné que ce soit Dame-Tsuna qui hurle jusqu'à l'autre bout du manoir ~, murmura une voix masculine proche de l'oreille de celle-ci.

Sawada se mit à frissonner tout le long de son dos avant de se retourner et de voir Reborn avec un sourire malicieux. Comment était-il là sans qu'elle le remarque ? Et depuis combien de temps ?!

Mais avant de continuer à paniquer intérieurement, elle remarqua qu'il y avait aussi d'autres garçons que lui : il y avait Colonnello, Ryohei, Byakuran et Hibari. Celui-ci fixa la Decima avant de montrer ses dents.

\- Continue de crier comme une herbivore et je te mordrai à mort, menaça-t-il.

\- Désoléeeee !

\- Oh, mais il y a pleins de gâteaux, ici, remarqua le boss des Millefiore. Je peux en goûter un ?

\- Bien sûr ! sourit sa petite amie. Ça ne dérange à personne que je lui passe le dernier ?

Tout le monde fit non de la tête.

\- En fait, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, les garçons ? demanda Kyoko.

\- Je m'entraînais à l'extrême limite avec Colonnello ! s'exclama Ryohei avant de s'accroupir entre sa femme et sa sœur.

\- J'ai entendu une herbivore crier et j'allais lui donner une bonne correction, répondit - pour une fois ! - Kyoya en s'accroupissant là où il y avait de la place - comme par hasard, à côté de Chrome -.

\- Et toi, Reborn ? demanda Tsuna.

\- Je suis allé voir dans ton bureau qui était **ouvert**, insista-t-il sur le mot, et j'ai vu qu'il te restait de la **paperasse**. Je suis alors parti dehors et je viens de te trouver ; je vais donc te traîner par la peau du cou pour que tu reprennes ton devoir.

\- Oh non !

Mais à la surprise de tous, à côté d'eux, l'ex-Arcobaleno du ciel rigolait sous cape.

\- Hé hé ! Je trouve ça attendrissant, que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, mon oncle ! expliqua-t-elle.

\- Hein ? tilta le tueur à gages alors que son ex-élève se mit à rougir discrètement, avant de bredouiller à voix basse. Je n'étais pas particulièrement inquiet pour elle...

\- Mais de toute façon, la partie de thé va bientôt se terminer : tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec elle après ~.

\- U...Uni-chan, chuchota la Decima.

La pause de Tsuna allait donc se terminer maintenant, à sa plus grande déception. Elle écrivit mentalement son testament dans sa tête car elle allait se faire passer un savon par son ex-professeur.

\- J'ai faim ! s'exclama le frère Sasagawa. Je peux avoir un gâteau ?

\- Désolé, Ryo-kun, mais je viens de finir le dernier ~, s'excusa Byakuran.

\- Tiens, je t'en passe un bout, si tu veux, prêta Kurokawa.

\- Merci, Hana, à l'extrême limite ! remercia-t-il avec un bisou sur la joue.

Ce simple geste suffit à Tsunayuki à détourner le regard, par gêne. À côté, Chrome semblait hésiter, puis elle passa tout son gâteau au gardien des nuages. Celui-ci observa la nourriture avant de la partager avec la gardienne du brouillard. Déjà qu'il acceptait de rester en groupe, puis qu'il ait un élan de générosité avec quelqu'un : aucun doute là-dessus, il était amoureux. Mais quand il remarqua que Tsuna les regardait depuis tout à l'heure, celle-ci échappa à son regard.

\- Hm... Lal, tu m'en passes un bout, kora ? demanda son mari où on entendait un ventre gargouiller.

\- Va te servir dans le frigo si tu veux manger, coupa-t-elle net. Un bout de pâtisserie ne te tiendra jamais le ventre.

\- S'il te plaît, juste un bout, kora !

La femme soupira puis, comme de mauvaise foi, elle passa un bout de gâteau à l'ex-Arcobaleno de la pluie. Peut-être voulait-elle vraiment avoir son gâteau en entier, ou peut-être faisait-elle semblant de ne pas être contente d'avoir satisfait son mari Tsuna se pencha pour la deuxième option.

À côté d'elle, elle sentit une petite langue râpeuse se collait à sa joue. Déduisant que c'était trop petit pour que ce soit à Reborn, elle vit que c'était son animal de compagnie, Léon. Le caméléon alla sur l'épaule de la jeune femme puis attendit sa petite caresse habituelle - Tsunayuki avait remarqué que l'animal aimait quand elle lui grattouillait le cou -.

Près d'elle, le tueur à gages patientait. Puis un nouveau ventre gargouilla. Sawada se tourna vers lui qui la fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la regardait avec autant d'exaspération. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, il répondit :

\- J'aurai espéré que t'aurais gardé un petit bout pour ton professeur préféré.

Embarrassée, elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait terminé le sien depuis belle lurette. Avec un soupir, elle lui montra sa main qui ne s'occupait pas du caméléon.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, il ne m'en reste pas des masses, déclara-t-elle.

Mais l'ex-Arcobaleno du soleil parut s'intéresser énormément aux doigts de la Decima. Avec un hochement de la tête, il enchaîna :

\- En effet, je n'avais pas vu qu'il t'en restait.

Puis il lui prit sa main et commença à lécher ses doigts.

Tsuna sentit en elle comme de l'électricité statique traverser tout son corps chaque fois que la langue lui effleura sa peau. Elle n'était même plus en état de caresser Léon avec l'autre main. Finalement, quand Reborn finit de goûter, Tsunayuki avait les joues plus cramoisies que jamais, et semblait presque au bord de l'inconscience.

\- T'as pas dû manger grand chose, kora ! remarqua Colonnello avec un sourire espiègle.

Le tueur à gages haussa des épaules, indifférent.

\- Quand on mange, on le fait proprement, déclara-t-il en moralité. Sinon, on a une punition par derrière.

\- Hé hé ! rigola doucement Uni. Je ne crois pas que ça était une punition pour elle.

\- Hein ? fit une deuxième fois Reborn dans la journée.

\- M-m-mais t-tu devais vr-vraim-ment m-me f-f-faire..., bégaya maladroitement Sawada.

Puis elle tomba dans les pommes.

Toujours accroupi, l'ex-professeur fit quelques baffes à la Decima pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se réveille pas, puis il regarda le ciel, comme si c'était lui qui en était responsable. C'était un temps magnifique avec aucun nuage à l'horizon.

\- Hm... gros cagnard, front brûlant et perte de connaissance... elle a sûrement dû prendre une insolation.

\- Bien sûr, approuvèrent les autres en se retenant de rire.

\- Bon, je vais l'emmener à l'intérieur : je vous laisse ranger tout ça ?

\- Tu peux nous laisser, mon oncle, affirma Uni.

Quand il porta son ex-élève sur son épaule et qu'il salua les autres une dernière fois avant de partir, les autres se regardèrent entre eux avec un sourire complice, sauf Hibari qui venait de se lever et de partir.

\- Hm... vous pensez vraiment qu'il croit que c'était une insolation, kora ? se demanda Colonnello.

\- Il faudrait être débile et aveugle pour pas remarquer qu'elle ait juste hyper-sensible, répondit Kurokawa.

\- Pour ma part, j'ai un doute.

\- Hahi ? Tu en es sûre, Uni-chan ? douta Haru.

\- Tu sais, nos propres sentiments peuvent voiler ceux des autres et faire croire d'autres choses.

Il y eut un « Ooooh ! » dans l'assemblée.

\- Vous voulez donc dire que... Reborn aime Tsuna à l'extrême limite ?! s'exclama le frère Sasagawa.

\- Bravo, Captain Oblivious ! rigola Byakuran.

\- En tout cas, je les trouve très mignons ensemble, déclara l'ex-Arcobaleno du ciel en se servant une dernière tasse de thé. J'ai hâte de comment ça va évoluer ~.

* * *

**Ciaossu ~**

**Eh oui, je suis de retour après seulement deux mois - quel exploit, n'est-ce pas ? XD -. J'ai voulu faire un one-shot plus léger et plus drôle que le précédent - d'un autre côté, difficile de faire pire, j'imagine... -, et l'idée de la Tea Party est venu comme ça. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'imagine trop Uni adulte être comme Sharon (dans Pandora Hearts) : douce, attentionnée, avec tout de même un sacré côté fleur bleue. Limite, elle attaquerait Byakuran avec un éventail que ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié X'D - enfin, ce n'est qu'un avis personnel ^^' -.**

**Reborn **: C'est bon, tu as fini, avec ton monologue de deux pages ?

**Moi **: Ça va, ça va ! J'ai des choses à raconter, moi, monsieur !

**Tsuna** : Allons allons, ne nous disputons pas maintenant !

**Moi **: Tu as raison, Tsuna. J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à me disputer avec celui-là.

**Reborn **: Pff. Gamine.

**Merci à lilylys, Lyanna Potter, Sepira-hime et AmeliaOni pour les nouveau favoris et follows ; et merci à Rydia16 pour le commentaire (heureuse que la réaction des autres vous ait plu ^^). D'ailleurs, on peut même encore avoir une réaction de nos héros...**

**Colonnello **: Faites attention, les gars : la dernière fois, on m'a laissé mort.

**Lal **: Tu l'avais mérité !

**Moi** : À un moment, vous dites que ça serait bien que ça aille un peu plus loin pour clarifier leur relation... eh ben, je dirai que ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ^^'. Je profite encore qu'ils l'ignorent pour créer des quiproquos.

**Ryohei** : La relation de qui, à l'extrême limite ?

**Moi *pointe Reborn et Tsuna du doigt*** : De ces deux-là.

**Reborn** : Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on ignore encore ?

**Moi** : Que c'est Tsuna qui a cassé la machine à expresso et que c'est Reborn qui a renversé du café sur la paperasse.

**Reborn & Tsuna** : QUOI ?!

**Moi** : Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien foutu la merde, je vous dis à la prochaine fois ^^


	5. OS n5 : Devinette

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano). ****Cependant, ce one-shot m'appartient.**

**Résumé** : Oh, c'est juste lorsque Iemitsu convoque sa fille pour parler d'un sujet un peu... délicat.

**Attention **: Onesided! 5927 et peut-être avoir lu le one-shot précédent "Tea Party" pour une petite référence ^^ (mais ce n'est pas ça qui vous empêchera de lire ce oneshot ... enfin, j'espère XD)

* * *

_**Devinette**_

Aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour pour Tsunayuki. Elle le pré-sentait déjà rien qu'en se levant, ce matin.

Pour commencer, il y a eu une panne d'eau et elle a dû prendre une douche froide - oui, elle se lavait le matin : avec le boulot qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas particulièrement le choix, non plus -. Ensuite, elle a fait renverser son plateau de petit-déjeuner sur Gokudera. Miraculeusement, elle s'en sortit sans encombre : ce fut une autre paire de manche quand c'était le café sur Reborn. Dans la course-poursuite pour tentative de fuite, elle avait malheureusement percuté Skull qui passait dans les parages sans faire exprès : résultat, le tueur à gages s'était défoulé sur le stupide laquais et Tsuna se sentit coupable en voyant l'énorme œil beurre-noir.

Mais le pire dans tout cela - pour elle -, c'était la venue de son père.

Le CEDEF n'étant pas situé dans le manoir des Vongola, Sawada avait constaté qu'elle avait la chance de ne pas croiser Iemitsu à chaque intersection. Depuis qu'elle était devenue Decima, il s'était montré un peu papa poule et elle avait de plus en plus besoin d'air. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'il vienne à l'improviste : et ce fut le cas aujourd'hui. De plus, lorsqu'il venait, ce n'était pas uniquement pour l'embêter sans raison : il lui rajoutait du travail en plus ! Voilà pourquoi Tsuna n'arrivait pas à voir l'arrivée de son père comme une bonne nouvelle.

Cependant, au départ, après avoir salué sa fille, Iemitsu n'est pas venu directement l'embêter - et elle lui fut reconnaissante car elle avait assez de problème de son côté -. Mais ça ne dura pas non plus une éternité : quand Yamamoto vint la prévenir que le chef du CEDEF voulait lui parler, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de céder.

Son bureau n'était pas loin de celui de Tsuna : c'était juste quatre portes plus loin. Le bureau n'était pas non plus très différent d'ailleurs : il y avait un meuble au milieu de la pièce et un armoire pour ranger différents affaires. L'homme était assis confortablement, regardant sa fille rentrer. Ça faisait bizarre à celle-ci que son propre père soit inférieur à elle hiérarchiquement…

\- Rentre, Tsuna-chan ! invita Iemitsu avec le sourire.

Timidement, elle prit une chaise qui était collée au mur avant de la ramener en face du blond. Elle avait l'impression que son sourire n'était qu'une façade.

\- Euh… tu as besoin de quelque-chose ? demanda Tsuna.

\- Eh bien… je voudrais te parler d'un sujet un peu… délicat.

Il semblait gêner, maintenant : Tsunayuki avait donc vu juste.

\- Et c'est par rapport à quoi : sujet familial ou mafieux ?

\- Eh bien… ça concerne les deux, en réalité, avoua-t-il.

La Decima haussa un sourcil : les deux en même temps ? Mais dans quel bordel venait-elle de se mettre, encore une fois ?! Elle calma ses battements de cœur discrètement avec sa respiration.

\- Et c'est quoi, alors ? Ça ne sert à rien de tourner autour du pot, à part pour nous faire perdre du temps.

\- Oui, bien sûr : tu as raison. Le Kyudaïme… enfin, Timotéo, voudrait que tu te trouves un mari au plus vite.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Sawada avala sa salive de travers, mais elle reprit rapidement sa respiration – malheureusement, elle qui voulait en terminer rapidement avec sa vie -. Elle devait se trouver un mari ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! C'était pas en un claquement de doigt qu'on pouvait amener un homme sur le plateau !

\- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ? paniqua-t-elle malgré elle.

\- Tu sais… tu es dans le bel âge, maintenant, reconnut Iemitsu. Et tu commences à devenir très connue dans la mafia : au plus vite tu te choisis un prétendant, au moins il en y aura qui te dragueront, si ce n'est pire…

La Decima secoua la tête pour faire sortir cette idée : elle ne voulait même pas songer que des types veuillent lui faire du mal.

\- Et tu vas faire comment, pour que je sois amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Tu vas m'amener Marraine la bonne fée ? demanda Tsuna avec un petit sourire sadique - inspiré de son professeur -.

\- Eh ben… on a pensé qu'on pourrait te faire marier avec une autre famille mafieuse…

\- Pardon ?!

Elle se leva sur le coup de la guerre : en plus que ce soit pressé à la minute, il fallait aussi que ce soit un mariage arrangé ?! En face, Iemitsu soupira : il s'attendait assurément à cette réaction.

\- Tu sais… tous les mariages arrangés ne sont pas si pénibles : certains se terminent très bien, même ! argumenta-t-il. Par exemple, Timotéo a épousé une parraine d'une autre famille : ça ne l'a pas empêché de vivre heureux et épanoui avec elle !

\- Peut… peut-être ! Mais j'aimerais quand même avoir le choix, si c'est trop demander ! contesta-t-elle.

\- Allons, allons, ça ne change rien sur ta situation en ce moment : ce n'est pas come si tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un, de toute façon, non ?

Iemitsu lui demanda avec un ton sous-entendu car il se doutait que sa fille n'aimait personne. Encore une fois, on trouvait pas pire pour juger quelqu'un que lui.

Tsuna regardait dans le vide, en pleine réflexion. Quand son père lui avait demandé qui elle aimait, l'image de Reborn lui était inconsciemment revenu en tête, avec son sourire si atypique et lui tendant la main, comme il l'a fait si souvent avec elle… ses joues s'enflammèrent d'eux-mêmes. Elle rappela aussi des paroles d'Uni, d'il y a quelques semaines.

« _Tu as plus de choix que n'importe quel citoyen, et même si tu dois prendre plus de décision que n'importe qui car tu es la Vongola Decima, n'oublie pas que tu es libre de choisir ce qui te semble bon. Alors ne te soucies pas de ce que les autres pensent : tu es libre d'aimer pleinement quelqu'un._»

Elle se décida alors à ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Si… j'aime quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Dans le regard d'Iemitsu, Tsunayuki savait maintenant qu'elle ne parlait plus au chef du CEDEF, mais au père surprotecteur qu'elle avait que trop peu connu.

\- Oh… et qui est ce heureux gagnant ?

Tsuna détourna son regard, totalement intimidée : elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la réaction qu'aurait son père si elle lui disait qui c'était...

\- … un homme, répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

\- Oh, je m'en doutai un peu ! sourit-il. Enfin, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé non plus, que tu aimes une femme, hein ? Mais bref : c'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

\- Euh… oui.

Et voilà qu'ils se mirent alors à jouer au devinette. La Decima aurait largement préféré s'en passer. Elle aurait volontiers voulu que quelqu'un débarque dans la pièce pour les interrompre dans cette discussion qui commençait à la gêner plus qu'autre chose.

Son vœu s'exauça immédiatement : Gokudera toqua à la porte avant de chercher des dossiers dans l'armoire le plus discrètement possible. Tsuna se tourna vers lui avant de sourire : elle le remercia silencieusement de son intervention. Pensait-elle que son père avait un minimum d'empathie et ne devrait pas continuer pendant que son bras droit serait là.

Mais apparemment, absolument pas.

\- Oh ? C'est lui, ton petit ami ?

\- QUOI ?!

Elle se retourna vers son père avec un mélange d'embarras et de désapprobation : ce n'était absolument pas le cas ! C'était un ami, même, un membre de sa famille plus que son propre père, mais elle n'était pourtant pas amoureuse de lui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait en penser, le concerné ?!

Celui-ci se tourna si vivement vers les Sawada qu'il se cogna le sommet de son crâne avec l'armoire qu'il avait ouvert précédemment. Pleins d'espoirs, il fixa la Decima, en attendant une quelconque réponse - mais en espérant en secret que ce soit un oui -.

\- Absolument pas ! objecta-t-elle directement.

Le cœur d'Hayato se fendit de suite, mais il garda contenance.

\- Euh… vous parlez de quoi, Tsuna-san, Iemitsu-san ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je cherche de qui Tsuna est amoureuse, répondit le chef du CEDEF sans ménager. Tiens ; tu pourrais nous aider, d'ailleurs.

\- Eh oh ! Si j'ai pas envie de te le dire, c'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu divagues la nouvelle comme tu es en train de le faire ! s'énerva Tsunayuki.

\- Allons allons : nous garderons l'identité de ton amoureux secret ~. N'est-ce pas, Gokudera ?

\- Bien sûr ! assura le gardien de la tempête.

\- Non, mais je rêve !

La discussion empirait au fur et à mesure : quand est-ce que ça va bien se terminer, tout ça ?!

\- Bon… est-ce que c'est un de tes gardiens ? demanda le père.

\- Non, répondit-elle alors que Gokudera se réjouissait silencieusement avant d'émettre une hypothèse.

\- Est-ce que c'est le chef de la famille Simon ?

\- Enma-kun ? Non plus.

\- Le cheval ailé ?

\- Encore non. Bon, je peux partir ? conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

\- Si tu pars, je pourrai très bien rompre ma promesse, menaça Iemitsu avec le sourire.

Tsuna lui jeta un regard furibond avant de céder.

\- Déjà, est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de la Vongola Family ?

Sawada leva les yeux en l'air, essayant de trouver la réponse la plus juste.

\- Ben… un peu, mais pas trop non plus, fut la réponse la plus précise qu'elle pouvait leur rapporter.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de frissonner d'horreur. Tsuna frémit à son tour : et s'ils venaient de comprendre ?

\- Xanxus ? proposèrent-ils en même temps, épouvantés.

\- Mais pas du tout !

Tsunayuki soupira de lassitude : quand est-ce qu'ils voudront bien la laisser tranquille ? De ce qu'elle voyait, son bras droit commençait à être du même avis qu'elle.

\- Iemitsu-san, si Tsuna-san ne veut rien dire, je pense que c'est préférable qu'on s'arrête là.

\- Le problème, c'est que si elle ne me dit aucun nom, je dois marquer le nom d'un parrain allié : aujourd'hui, je dois marquer son prétendant, et pas plus tard…

\- Reborn !

Ils se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui était devenue complètement rouge, la tête baissée vers le sol. Son père ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle devait absolument choisir quelqu'un, pas plus tard que maintenant ! En vu de leur réaction, seul Gokudera semblait avoir compris : il lâcha le classeur qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur son pied - mais il était tellement choqué qu'il ne ressentit même pas la douleur sur le coup -. Iemitsu se mit à la fixer, perdu.

\- Hm ? Quoi, Reborn ? demanda-t-il avec une légère appréhension.

\- Je… j'aime Reborn, voilà ! finit-elle par céder. Vous ne lui dites rien, promis ?

Hayato acquiesça, étant devenu plus un automate qu'autre chose. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau du père que le bras droit reprit ses esprits - et son ardeur - avant de sortir violemment du bureau. Quant à Iemitsu, il ne savait pas trop quelle expression prendre : celle du désespoir, celle de la colère, celle de la tristesse ? Résultat, son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion alors qu'à l'intérieur c'était tout l'inverse.

\- C'est… c'est vrai ?

Finalement, l'émotion qui ressortit sur son visage était l'incrédulité. Tsuna se risqua à lever le visage vers lui avant de détourner tout aussi rapidement. Ce petit geste furtif fut la confirmation de ces doutes. La Decima s'attendit qu'il se mette en colère ou se jette à son cou - ou à celui du tueur à gages, elle ne savait pas - : cependant, il ne laissa échapper qu'un soupir. Elle fut surprise d'elle-même de mal prendre ce comportement.

\- Pourquoi tu soupires ? demanda-t-elle sans cacher son sentiment.

Iemitsu se leva, comme lassé, avant de s'approcher de sa fille et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et son regard dans ses yeux.

\- Ma fille… je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment sincère, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh ? Et comment tu peux en être si sûr ? demanda la jeune femme avec un ton de défi. T'es capable de voir dans ma tête ?

\- Tu sais, c'est vrai qu'il a un physique qui ne déplaît pas à beaucoup de filles depuis qu'il ait repris sa forme d'adulte ; peut-être que c'est à cause de ça que ça te déstabilise un peu pour le moment. Cependant, tu le connais mieux que personne : tu penses être vraiment amoureux de ce qu'il est réellement ?

\- J'ai surtout l'impression que c'est toi qui ne le connaît pas, papa ; et comme tu l'as bien souligné, je le connais mieux que n'importe qui : je sais donc parfaitement qui il est. Il a son caractère et un humour bien à lui. Mais avant tout, il ne s'occupe pas uniquement de sa petite personne comme tu es en train de faire en ce moment : que ce soit pour les ex-Arcobaleno, pour grand-père ou pour les Vongola en général, il se soucie de tout le monde, discrètement certes, mais il fait de son mieux pour être un poids pour personne, quitte à se sacrifier. On m'a peut-être entraînée dans un univers sombre et sans pitié, mais c'est lui qui m'a préparé pour ne pas trébucher dès la première marche. Et c'est surtout grâce à lui que j'ai connu mes premières amitiés, mes premiers moments de joies… donc oui, je pense être amoureuse de ce qu'il est vraiment, et il n'y a aucun doute sur mes sentiments.

Il y avait une légère lueur orangée dans son regard qui confirmait ses propos ; Iemitsu ne put que soupirer de nouveau. Mais ce coup-là, il était vaincu.

Soudain, Tsuna se rappela de la sortie précipitée de son bras droit, et elle s'en inquiéta.

\- Euh… il est parti où, Gokudera-kun ? finit-elle par demander en se tournant vers la porte.

\- Il va assurément aller parler à Reborn… ou lui proposer un duel.

Tsunayuki se mit à paniquer davantage.

\- Quoi ? En duel ?! Mais pourquoi ?! En plus, s'il va défier Reborn… il va se faire tuer ! Il faut le rattraper !

La Decima sortit de la pièce à son tour avant de prendre sa gauche. Iemitsu soupira une énième fois : quand est-ce que sa fille se rendrait compte que plus d'hommes qu'elle ne l'aurait cru l'aimer ? C'était pourtant si facile de trouver un autre mari…

...

\- Eh ben, Reborn, tu as le rhume ou quoi, kora ?

\- Pas particulièrement : une poussière devait passer sous mon nez.

\- Ou alors, c'est qu'on parlait de toi !

\- Takeshi, chaque seconde, un gars dans le monde parle de moi pour essayer de me tuer : j'ai vite arrêté l'habitude d'éternuer dès qu'on parlait de moi.

Colonnello et Yamamoto s'échangèrent un regard avant de recommencer à jouer. Ils étaient en train de faire une bataille navale sur l'ordinateur à la place de rédiger leur compte-rendu. Sur le canapé, pas loin d'eux, le tueur à gages lisait tranquillement jusqu'à qu'il éternue sept fois de suite. Léon, son caméléon vert perché sur son épaule, l'observait avec étonnement ; peut-être que c'était bien quelqu'un qui parlait de lui dans son dos. L'homme au fédora espéra que c'était en bien - même si le plus souvent c'était l'inverse -.

Soudain, la porte claqua de plus belle : c'était Gokudera qui venait d'entrer, plongé dans une folle rage. Mais c'était pas la première fois non plus qu'il s'emballait pour un rien, alors personne ne leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Teme ! Je suis venu pour te battre ! défia-t-il.

\- Hm ? Il m'appelle comme ça depuis combien de temps, kora ? interrogea le blond, sur le point de bouder.

\- Non : il parle de moi, assura le gardien de la pluie.

\- Ce n'est pas toi que je défie, sportif décérébré ! s'énerva l'autre gardien.

\- Ah ! Tu vois bien qu'il parlait bien de moi, kora ! affirma de plus belle l'ex-Arcobaleno de la pluie.

\- Mais non ! s'emballa Hayato. Je parle de celui qui est sur le fauteuil et qui fait semblant de pas m'entendre !

\- Reborn ?

Colonnello et Yamamoto se retournèrent vers le concerné. Depuis quand Gokudera n'était pas respectueux envers le meilleur tueur à gages au monde ? D'ailleurs, celui-ci se tourna vers le gardien de la tempête avec une moue blessée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus Reborn-san ? demanda-t-il. T'es le seul à me montrer un peu de respect, dans cette famille…

\- Eh ben, ça ne va plus durer pour longtemps ! Je veux t'affronter !

\- Pardon ?

L'homme se leva du sofa avant de s'étirer et de bailler : à voir comment il se comportait, il n'avait absolument pas l'air d'être concerné par la chose.

\- Bon, tu veux que je t'entraîne sur quoi, alors ? Sur la vitesse de tes bombes ?

\- Je ne veux plus de tes entraînements à la noix : je veux un combat à mort avec toi, et maintenant !

\- À mort ?! s'exclamèrent les deux autres avant de penser à la même chose. _Mais il est fou : il cherche à se faire tuer ou quoi ?!_

\- À mort ? lâcha Reborn accompagné d'un nouveau bâillement. Mais ça ne m'arrange pas : on va foutre un bordel pas possible et il faudra que je range tout, après… tu veux pas qu'on aille au moins dans la salle de combat ?

\- Comment ça, il faudra que « tu » ranges tout après ?! répéta Hayato. Tu crois peut-être que tu pourras assez vivre pour ranger ?

\- Oh ? Parce que tu doutes du contraire, peut-être ?

Il n'y avait plus de signe de fatigue sur le visage de l'homme au fédora : au contraire, il affichait un petit rictus d'amusement, comme un prédateur qui venait de choisir sa proie. Une aura meurtrière commençait à se faire sentir dans la salle, mais Gokudera ne céderait pour rien au monde.

\- En fait, pourquoi tu veux à tout prix m'affronter ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Pour montrer à Tsuna-san qui de nous deux est le plus fort !

\- Oh ? Parce que tu continues de douter ?

\- STOOOOOOOP !

Tsunayuki débarqua dans la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière. Les deux adversaires la regardèrent : elle était essoufflée, son front luisant de sueur - elle avait certainement couru depuis un petit bout de temps -. L'aura meurtrière disparut tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Hm ? Oh, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour ça : on allait juste s'entraîner, expliqua Reborn décontracté.

\- Absolument pas ! Je ne veux plus d'entraînements de ta part, espèce de…

\- Gokudera, ça suffit !

La Decima avait prit plus un ton suppliant qu'autoritaire. Son bras droit finit par céder avec le regard doux qu'elle accompagnait. Reborn trouvait aussi que ses joues étaient adorablement rosies, mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas de fatigue : alors pourquoi ?

\- Très bien, Tsuna-san : désolé de m'être emporter ainsi…

\- Euh… tu ferais mieux de t'excuser à Reborn, plutôt, non ? fit-elle remarquer doucement.

Hayato jeta un regard vers le tueur à gages qui sous-entendait clairement que cette partie était terminée, mais pas la bataille. Reborn avait hâte de poursuivre ce petit jeu ; il affichait un petit sourire au bord des lèvres quand le bras droit partit comme quand il était arrivé.

La Decima laissa enfin échapper un soupir lorsque tout cela de termina.

\- Je suis désolée : je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris… s'excusa-t-elle. Je ferai en sorte qu'il ne t'embête plus, Reborn…

\- Hm… je crois pas, non.

L'ex-Arcobaleno du Soleil s'approcha de son élève avec un rictus mal dissimulé : celle-ci se mit à rougir encore plus.

\- Hein ? Si, bien sûr que je surveillerai Gokudera-kun pour…

\- Je ne te parlais pas de ça, Dame-Tsuna : mon petit doigt me dit que tu es au courant de son agissement, déduit-il en levant son auriculaire.

\- Hein ?! Mais non, pas du tout ! mentit-elle avant de se retourner. Bon, il faut que je termine mon travail…

\- Oh ? Il faut que tu ailles terminer ton travail ? Tu n'essaierais pas de me cacher quelque-chose, Tsuna ~ ?

\- Hiiiii ! Mais lâche-moi, à la fin !

Finalement, la porte se referma : il ne resta plus que Yamamoto et Colonnello dans la pièce. Il y avait maintenant une course-poursuite dans les couloirs, avec la victoire assurée pour le tueur à gages. Mais arrivera-t-il à faire tirer les vers du nez de Tsunayuki ? Ça, ils en doutaient clairement. Au bout d'un moment, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait en réalité Léon avec eux : ils remarquèrent sa présence quand il s'installa sur la tête du blond.

\- Tiens, Reborn l'a oublié ? rigola le gardien de la pluie.

\- Ouais, en effet. Il doit être sacrément occupé pour l'avoir oublié… sourit Colonnello. Décidément, les disputes comme ça, c'est un véritable régal, kora !

\- Hm ? Tu sais pourquoi Gokudera voulait affronter Reborn ?

\- Allons, tu vois rien ou quoi, kora ?

\- Hm… non ! rigola une nouvelle fois Yamamoto.

\- Bon, de toute façon, il faut reprendre notre compte-rendu, kora.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis ils reprirent leur bataille navale.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Un petit chapitre pour l'anniversaire de Reborn ^^.**

**Merci beaucoup à SkySora-27 et angelusjedusor pour les nouveaux favoris, à Melydu36 pour le nouveau follow et à Rydia16 pour le commentaire :).**

**Si vous avez des idées à proposer pour les one-shots, je suis toute ouïe ^^.**

**Ciao ciao !**


	6. OS n6 : Fête

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils appartiennent à Akira Amano). ****Cependant, ce one-shot m'appartient.**

**Résumé** : Reborn arrive un peu plus tard à une fête Vongola où tout le monde est soûl. Et il compte bien en profiter…

* * *

_**Fête**_

Suite à une victoire face à une famille mafieuse, les Vongola ont décidé de faire une fête pour y célébrer. Comme c'était dorénavant Tsuna qui était à la tête de la famille, Reborn pensa alors que la fête allait être plus calme qu'auparavant. Comme il s'était trompé.

Ce soir-là, le tueur à gages dut rentrer plus tard au manoir car il devait terminer une mission. De l'extérieur, il entendait déjà des cris et des rires alors même que les fenêtres étaient fermées. Reborn songea qu'il allait bien s'amuser là-bas. D'ailleurs, les choses commençaient bien avant même de rentrer : dans un buisson qui était sous une fenêtre gisait Ryohei semi-conscient. Ses habits étaient abîmés par les branches qui le griffaient de toute part mais aussi par une bagarre avec Hayato, se douta l'ex professeur : la vitre était cassée et Sasagawa a du passer par là. Cependant, le gardien du Soleil rigolait à pleins poumons.

\- Eh ben alors, on fait une sieste dehors ? demanda innocemment le hitman qui ne put se retenir de sourire narquoisement.

\- Hips ! Je pensais pas que Yamamoto avait autant de force, à limite extrême ! s'embrouilla Ryohei.

\- Hein ? C'est Yamamoto qui t'a balancé par la fenêtre ?

\- Ouais ! Il voulait… hips ! se battre seul contre Gokudera. Ils ont une pêche d'enfer, ce soir !

_\- Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs…_

Reborn se réjouit d'autant plus : il adorait prendre des dossiers des ivres pour se foutre d'eux après. Il décida de relever Ryohei - et de le porter sur la moitié du chemin - puis ils rentrèrent dans le hall où était tenue la fête. Le tueur à gages ne fut pas déçu.

Il arrivait facilement à deviner où étaient disposés les objets avant le début de la décadence : la table avec les apéritifs au fond, quelques banderoles multicolores accrochés au plafond et un empilement de bouteilles de vin qui était dans un coin reclus qui servirait de dépannage. Là, ces bouteilles avaient étrangement disparus ; la table avec les apéritifs était passée pardessus bord et seules les banderoles restaient spectatrices du carnage qu'il y avait lieu. Plus aucun n'était lucide : les bons trois quarts des gens étaient inconscients et gisaient dans leur propre vomi, mais ceux qui restaient debout étaient devenus méconnaissables - de l'apparence comme du comportement -.

En premier lieu, Reborn chercha du regard les gardiens de son ex-élève : il trouva en premier lieu Hibari, Chrome : les deux étaient sur un canapé en train de roucouler. Reborn n'hésita pas et sortit avec discrétion un téléphone pour les prendre en photo. Ensuite, il vit Mukuro et sa gang qui avaient attaché Lambo qui était suspendu par les pieds pour jouer avec lui... mais le hitman approuva la torture et ne se préoccupa plus d'eux. Enfin, il remarqua sans difficulté les gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête. Si Gokudera avait l'air d'avoir toujours le même comportement, Yamamoto a complètement changé : toute la rage qu'il aurait dû avoir dans ses précédentes missions semblaient se manifester que maintenant. Ou alors, il essayait de reproduire son mentor, Squalo.

\- Je vais… t'écrabouiller, Gokudera ! … et te prouver que je suis le plus digne d'être le bras droit de Tsuna !

\- La ferme… hips ! sportif décérébré ! C'est moi… son bras droit !

Les deux voulaient se battre, mais le véritable combat qu'ils menaient était de rester sur ses deux pieds sans de ramasser par terre. Le tueur à gages rigola sous cape : c'était vrai qu'ils s'étaient toujours disputés là-dessus depuis le collège - et Tsuna essayait d'esquiver au maximum la question pour éviter les foudres de quelqu'un -. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il pensait à elle, il ne l'avait pas encore vu nulle part ailleurs…

\- Reeebooorn ~ !

Soudain, il se fit agripper par derrière avec une telle force qu'il lâcha Ryohei sur le coup qui s'étala par terre sans un grognement. Lorsque la pression se fit moins forte, le mafieux se retourna et vit Tsuna de blottir encore contre lui. Toutes ses joues et un petit bout de son nez étaient rouges et Reborn sentait de là l'odeur du whisky. Il pouvait dire qu'elle ne s'était pas ménagée pour la fête.

\- T'es revenu de mission, hein ? rajouta-t-elle avec un air enjoué.

\- Ben oui, répondit-il pragmatiquement. Sinon je ne serai pas là.

\- Elle était bien, ta mission ? T'as tué pleins de gens avec Léon-kun et ça a fait « boum ! boum ! », hein ~ ?

Contrairement à toute attente, Sawada semblait de plus en plus joyeuse à l'idée de parler de morts et de massacres, elle qui était pourtant si intraitable sur la « non-violence ». Le tueur à gages allait bien en rire un petit coup, mais ses sens le prévinrent qu'un objet non identifié filait droit sur lui : il se contenta simplement de se baisser comme la boss. Un pot de fleurs s'écrasa violemment contre le mur et explosa : c'était une des conséquences de la bagarre entre Gokudera et Yamamoto - même si ça tourne plus vers une dispute de gosse qu'un véritable combat -. L'un des morceaux de verre égratigna le front de Sawada et un filet de sang coula.

\- Chouette ! s'exclama-t-elle comme un enfant. Allez-y, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, encore plus de sang ~ !

_\- Tiens tiens ! Peut-être que j'agis un peu trop sur son subconscient, _se réjouit Reborn.

Pas longtemps après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et le hitman eut à peine le temps de partir et de chopper Tsuna lorsque la Varia débarqua avec chacun deux bouteilles vides dans leurs mains. Le chef de la bande était sur un fauteuil que portaient ses subordonnés.

\- VOOOIIII ! hurla Squalo. VOUS AVEZ INTÉRÊT À…

Puis plus rien. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui en attendant la suite, mais celui-ci s'était tut. À côté, Belphégor se mit à rire de façon bizarre…

\- Shou shou shou ! Squalo a dû faire une extension de voix à force de gueuler comme un putois !

En effet, quand Superbi voulut crier sur le blond, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, sous l'hilarité générale. Même Hayato et Takeshi ne se battaient plus et Tsuna se foutait de lui en le pointant du doigt. Mais le pire des tous, c'était assurément Xanxus : son rire était normal, mais sauf que c'était multipliait par dix - et il fallait rajouter aussi la résonance dans la salle pour s'imaginer tout l'ampleur de la chose -. Ensuite, il but d'une traite une des seules bouteilles pleines qui restait sur son trône.

\- Bien ! À partir de maintenant, c'est moi le boss ! lâcha-t-il.

\- Il n'en est pas question… enfoiré… hips ! contesta le gardien de la tempête alors que l'actuelle boss était pour. C'est, et ça restera Tsunayuki-sama !

\- Alors… je serai son bras droit !

\- Je ne crois pas, non…, sourit maléfiquement Yamamoto. Il se trouve que c'est moi, le bras droit… et je ne te laisserai pas la place ! … hips !

\- Non, c'est moi ! intervint de nouveau Hayato.

Ce coup-là, Xanxus eut l'air de réfléchir un peu plus avant de se pencher pour parler à Levi-A-Than pour demander son avis. Après quelques chuchotements, le chef de la Varia se redressa avant de s'exclamer encore plus fort :

\- Alors je serai le mari de la boss, je la manipulerai dans l'ombre, et notre progéniture sera ensuite à la tête des Vongola ! Ah ah ah ah !

Les autres de la Varia se joignit au rire machiavélique du chef alors que les autres eurent un frisson de terreur ; Reborn songea pendant une seconde qu'il pourrait en fait très bien en être capable, pour pouvoir être le chef. Jusqu'à que sa pensée soit coupée par Tsuna elle-même :

\- Non ! Mon mari à moi, ça sera Reborn ~ !

\- Hein ?

Le concerné se retourna d'un trait vers la Decima qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Tous les mafieux recrachèrent le vin qu'ils buvaient avant de jeter un regard perdu sur le duo. Reborn se demanda alors si chacun d'entre eux se souviendrait de cette soirée une fois l'esprit clair et comment ils réagiraient - ça allait être très drôle si il y avait un scandale pour ça -.

Soudain, le tueur à gages se mit à frissonner de dégoût quand il sentit deux mains moites sur ses épaules et le halètement d'un homme dans son cou - qui serait capable de rester de marbre face à ça ? - ; c'était ni plus ni moins un Lussuria excité qui avait quitté ses rangs. L'alcool n'avait malheureusement pas arrangé son cas.

\- Alors c'est très simple ~, murmura-t-il, il suffit que tu meurs ~.

L'ex-professeur n'eut pas le temps de sortir le pistolet pour trouer la cervelle du membre de la Varia que celui-ci se retrouva à l'autre bout de la scène en un coup de poing. Reborn jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, amusé : Tsunayuki était entrée dans son mode dernière volonté.

**\- Si tu oses encore une fois toucher mon Reborn, je te transforme en cendres, c'est clair ? **menaça-t-elle.

\- Euh… Bianchi, sors de ce corps…

La jeune femme n'entendit pas puis se calma. Elle se retourna vers son « mari » avant de prendre sa main et l'entraîner hors du hall sous les regards sidérés de tout le monde.

\- J'ai sommeil, annonça-t-elle joyeusement quand ils se sont éloignés. Tu viens ~ ?

\- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? demanda le hitman, même s'il doutait fort de la réponse d'une ivrogne.

\- Eh bien… dans ma chambre !

En réponse, Reborn émit un grognement de désapprobation ; il n'avait pas particulièrement sommeil et voulait encore voir les autres ivres pour faire encore plus de dossiers. Cependant, ça allait difficile de lui répondre autre chose quand elle lui comprimait la main en mode dernière volonté pour le forcer à la suivre - il remarqua que ses entraînements avaient porté ses fruits, même si ça s'est retourne contre lui se coup-là -. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la Jūdaime. Fatiguée, Sawada se laissa tomber sur le lit et dut lâcher le tueur à gages en même temps.

\- Allez, _buona notte_ : je vais rejoindre les autres, salua-t-il en partant de suite.

\- Où crois-tu aller, Reborn ~ ?

Soudain, il sentit se faire tirer par sa cravate, et il se retrouva penché au-dessus de Tsunayuki. Les yeux orangés de la jeune femme étaient accompagnés d'un sourire envoûtant qui laissa un drôle de sentiment chez le hitman.

\- Pas question que tu t'en ailles : tu restes et tu dors avec moi, décida-t-elle en murmurant. Ordre de la Decima Vongola.

Reborn haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Mais avant tout, il fut amusé.

\- Hm ? Tu oses me donner un ordre maintenant, Dame-Tsuna ? se moqua-t-il.

\- Exactement, approuva-t-elle en le plaçant à côté d'elle. Tant que tu restes auprès de moi, c'est bon.

Finalement, aller voir les autres ivrognes se ramasser était passé au second plan pour le tueur à gages. Il se mit à soupirer de fatigue.

\- Très bien. Par contre, je sens que ça va être la merde pour te convaincre de la réalité de ce soir…

_Le lendemain… _

Tsuna se réveilla dans un sursaut quand elle entendit un réveil qui lui était inconnu.

_\- C'est sûrement encore un coup de Reborn, ça… _soupira-t-elle.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque-chose de non identifié dans son lit. Elle alla doucement à tâtons : c'était dur… mais doux à la fois. Elle avait réellement la flemme d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que c'était ; aussi, elle fut d'autant pus surprise quand elle entendit une voix près d'elle :

\- Dis donc, ne profite pas non plus pour me toucher, hein ?

Tsunayuki ouvrit ses yeux brutalement : mais qu'est ce que faisait Reborn dans son lit ?! Elle bondit en arrière et tomba du lit dans sa surprise. Elle commença à se toucher pour vérifier que tout était en place avant de jeter un regard perdu à son ex-professeur qui n'avait pas encore bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Que… qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ?! s'embrouilla-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate.

\- Hein ? C'est toi, hier soir, qui m'a ordonné de dormir avec toi : après, je conçois, t'étais soûle, mais bon…, rajouta-t-il cela plus pour lui-même.

\- Quooii ?! Mais jamais de la vie ! rougit-elle davantage rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il disait. Depuis quand tu m'obéis quand je te donne un ordre ?! Dis surtout que tu voulais profiter de moi, obsédé !

Reborn ne répondit qu'avec un soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

* * *

***grande inspiration*****… **

**BONNE ANNEE 2020 ET TOUS MES MEILLEURS VOEUX POUR CETTE ANNEE ! ^^**

**Quoi de mieux que de commencer cette année avec un petit one-shot sur les fêtes XD ? Bon, je voulais le publier après la Noël, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… mais bon, il est là, et c'est ce qui compte ^^'.**

**Merci à Rydia16 pour le commentaire ; à H3million et tahury pour les nouveaux follows ; et à M. Mi, rokamostafa232 et Sillis pour les nouveaux favoris + follows ^^**

**Ciao ciao ~ ^^**


End file.
